


The Heiress, The Princess and The Two Immortals

by Akiruo (Akiruo02), Celestialpricess, Winter1112



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crazy, F/F, Fluff, Immortality, Just Ruby and Yang Playing Tricks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/pseuds/Akiruo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialpricess/pseuds/Celestialpricess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter1112/pseuds/Winter1112
Summary: Weiss and Blake have been best friends since forever. One is the daughter of the chief-of-police and the other is the heiress of one of the world’s biggest company. Both always seem to be the target of their families’ enemies. So when they got ambush on their way from the mall, they didn’t expect to be saved. Now both on the ground, each holding a body.“Someone HELP!” Blake shouted. She was holding on to a tall muscular blonde. The blonde took multiple bullets to the chest. Her body limped and fell in front of Blake.“Help!!” Weiss yelled. On her lap was a young woman with black and red hair. She didn’t seem to look like their age and was clearly younger. The girl had took the sword slashed for Weiss. A huge cut run diagonally across the girls body and her right arm was cut off.Blood was coating the ally way they were attacked at. Just when both scared women were about to let go of the two strangers, they hear a groan.“agh…that hurt” the blonde muttered as she starts to sit up turning to Weiss’ direction. “you okay Rubes?”The black and red head, raised her right arm, to which is now has a bone forming her cut arm. “Regenerating!”Both Weiss and Blake Screamed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for Fun. Dont really plan on making it anything , i just wanted the idea out.

Cinder sighs. It was time. She graduated top of the school, as a psychologist, she was prepared to heard crazy stories and traumatic experiences, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Because of how important these two patients were, she was getting paid an insane amount of money. The previous psychologist had broke and quit in less than a week, and she was now starting to see why.

 

In front of her was two young ladies. Weiss Schnee, is the heiress to the Schnee Company, and Blake Belladonna, daughter of the chief of police. These two young ladies have been friends since they were 6 years old, and are very close with each other. And being, important members of two great families, their lives have always been in constant danger.

 

They both had an equivalent life threatening experiences, but this was the first time they are in constant need of a therapist.

 

“She got stabbed right in the chest where her heart should be and shrugged like it was nothing.” Blake said. She was currently explaining what had happened yesterday to them, while on their way home, from the university. Cinder looks at Weiss who simply nods, supporting her friends statement.

 

“I see.” Cinder said turning to Weiss to hear her side of the story. “what about you Weiss, did something happened?”

 

“She pointed at me and winked.” Weiss answered.

 

“I don’t see the problem with that.”

 

“Her arms were skeleton bones and she winked using her eye that was regrowing. I have never seen anyone regrow an eyeball before.”

 

Before Cinder could say anything Blake cut in. “Weiss, Yang and Ruby, wants to know if we want to see that new movie.”

 

Weiss turns to Blake. “What movie?” Blake shrugged.

 

“They just said movie.”

 

Weiss groans, “After what happened yesterday? I don’t wan-” she was cut off when her phone rings, opening the message, that was an image of a pouting Ruby. Weiss’ eye twitched. “Fine.”

 

The two teens finish up with Cinder and left. Cinder sighs. This was going to be a lot of work.


	2. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Yang and Ruby became Immortals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because people wanted to know...
> 
> Still not making this into anything

In most fairy tales, where the protagonist gets curse, or if the love interest is cursed, they find a way to lift it. They find out who cursed who and for what reason. Well for us, it was different. There was no fucking reason why me and my sister, Ruby. That’s right, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose are cursed with immortality. So how the fuck did it started, you ask.

It started back in the 1 st century. Where Greeks and Romans rule, and gladiator fights are the entertainment. I was born, to a gladiator father. And as you might have guessed, Yang is not my real name, in fact it’s just the name that stuck with me. The same for Ruby. As I was saying, born in the 1 st century and everything, my mother died giving birth to me. And as you might know, being a girl at those times was not easy. Education was limited to boys and girls had to learn household chores and other economic things. Well not me. My father didn’t care that I was a girl, in fact he taught me how to fight. How to stand my ground. So when my father remarried and my sister was born, of course she was taught the same. Because of this, people looked down at our father. Saying that his legacy will be forgotten.

 

I fucking proved them wrong. At the age of 15 years old I went to the barracks and seeked their strongest student. At first everyone thought I was going to offer myself to them, I don’t blame them, I mean have you seen me and my girls? Anyways back to the topic, I called out their strongest, long story short, I beat the crap out of them, well everyone in the barrack. They did try to get in my way.

 

_ “Okay Yang we get it!” Weiss interrupted. “You beat them but that doesn’t tell us why you guys are like this.” _

 

_ “Relax, Ice Queen I’m getting into that.” Weiss rolls her eyes. “Now Where was I...oh right” _

 

A few weeks later, this weird guy comes in to the village. He was like really old, but not old. He was carrying a wooden staff and all that. He had this weird hat too.

 

_ “Ohh don’t forget the crazy beard he had.” Ruby shouted. _

 

_ “Crazy beard?” Cinder asked. _

 

_ Ruby nods. “Yap. It was really long and was like curled up at the end and was holding him up.” _

 

_ “So the man’s beard was carrying him?” Blake asked. _

 

_ “Yeah, it was crazy...” _

 

_ “Can I continue now?” Yang said. And Ruby nodded. _

 

So, this crazy beard dude comes in and just goes, ‘hi I am a shaman and some shit.’ So everyone just ignores him and all that. But Ruby comes in and approaches this old man, and offers him a piece of bread. The old man seemed to have liked it and gave Ruby a piece of gem. It was red and is now known as a ruby, which is ironic.

 

_ “Okay so Ruby gets a ruby, but that still doesn’t answer the question!” Weiss interrupted once more. _

 

_ “Gzzz. Fine. The same old dude nearly gets killed, me and Ruby helps him out and for some reason he decides to curse us with immortality. Happy now Ice Queen?” Yang answered. _

 

_ “And the End.” Ruby added. _

* * *

 

 

Cinder sighs. This is ridiculous. The two sisters seem to have a mental problem worst than Weiss and Blake. This is going to be a lot of work.

 

“I think I need my own therapist.” Cinder muttered. “And a drink.”


	3. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang Prove they are immortals to Cinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we decided to take Questions from you guys about this series. Since we cant think of alot of snippets for this. So if you have a question, we can answer them with a short skit. SO DROP THEM QUESTIONS ON THE COMMENTS!
> 
> PS:I have been wondering if its okay with you guys if we add a Futa here. just comment down.

Cinder pales. This was crazy. After hearing Yang and Ruby’s ridiculously long ‘life story’. She had taken it as they are joking and told them they need to tell the truth. The two sisters then looked at each other, nodded and started to play rock, paper, scissors. Yang won, and now here they are standing behind the blonde who was holding a 50 caliber barret sniper rifle. How in dust did they even get that? Easy. Ruby has a license for it and was apparently at a shooting range before coming here.

 

“Yang are you sure you can make the shot?” Ruby asked, standing on the other side of the room.

 

“Rubes, How hard can it be,” Yang said. “I use shotguns, it’s just aiming and hitting the trigger.”

 

“Girls!” Cinder calls out, “I dont th---” Cinder was cut off, by Yang shouting “FIRE” as she shoots the 50 cal at Ruby. A gunshot was heard. Weiss, Blake and Cinder stand in horror as they watch, Ruby’s head explodes and her body strugglers down to the ground. Cinder looks at Yang who seems happy with her work. Blood was coating the floor and Ruby’s brains were scattered on the walls.

 

Cinder was about to call the police when Ruby’s body sits up, making Weiss and Blake scream. Cinder looks at Ruby, who turns her head, to which was now growing a skull. You could barely see her smile as the muscle tissues start to form.

 

“Told you.” she said.

 

Cinder fainted. This was too much for her. Weiss and Blake screamed in horror before they too fainted. Yang looks at the three ladies fainted on the ground.

 

“Well, I guess she believes us now.” Yang grins as she ejects the shell from the Barret.

 

“Yaaaaaaang!!! Your aim still sucks!” Ruby whines as skin begin to grow back on her head.

 

“I told you, it's just like firing a shotgun Rubaloo. Besides, you're getting yangry for no reason. You got scissors.”

 

“That's because you cheat!”

 

Yang winks as she helps Ruby stand up. “After playing for Xiao Long, and you still haven't figured out I always use rock? That's pretty forgetful of you Rubaloo. Especially since I just proved there's a brain behind those silver eyes.”

 

“Please stop Yangarang!”

 

“Never Rubaloo!”

 

**Authors' Omake 1: The Idea**

 

Akiruo: *alone in the Discord server*....You guys, What if Weiss and Ruby met via dating sites? *enters* and post. Their still asleep so I’ll have to wait until they see it.

 

*roughly 16 hours later*

 

Akiruo: *just woke up and logins into the Discord server*....*missed 362 messages.*...*checks email sees the google docs file for Huntress in Love share contribution and opens it*...THEY WROTE TWO CHAPTERS ALREADY?!?!?!


	4. Round 2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake on a date when someone that has a blood feud comes after Yang or maybe Adam shows up. -Remebrthalamo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the first skit we got. It's bumblebee!!!

Yang stopped in front of a building. She had been coming here with her sister, Ruby, Blake and Weiss for a while now. In all her lifetime she had never thought about seeing a psychiatrist and therapist. Well, that all changed ever since she saved well died for Blake on that alleyway. After all the plan that night was just to go to the convenience store with Ruby to buy some milk, and on their way there, they stumble upon Weiss and Blake. Chance encounter if you might say.

 

Taking off her helmet and turning to Blake who gets off her motorcycle.

 

“Do we really have to right now?” Yang asked. Blake turns to Yang.

 

“Yes!” Blake responded. “After what happened earlier, I need to talk to Dr. Fall.” Blake then walks into the building.

 

“You know she knows the truth.” Yang yelled back as she follows her. “You know, kitty cat. I never thought I’d end a date in a therapist session. I guess, you’re just so crazy in love with me huh.”

 

Blake groans and knocks on the door. After hearing a ‘come in’ from her therapist she opens the door and enters with Yang following behind her.

 

Cinder looks at Blake, then at Yang and sighs.

 

“Blake, I was surprised when you called me all of a sudden.” Cinder said. “But, seeing as Yang is here. What happened? And how did she die this time.”

 

“Well...”   
  


* * *

 

Yang stops in front of a circus tent. People of all ages walked in. Children excited, holding on to their parents, hands, and popcorn. Blake gets off the motorcycle and raises an eyebrow.

 

“A circus?” Blake asked looking at the blonde. “This is your ideal first date Yang?” The blonde grins as she places down her helmet. Yang walks towards Blake.

“Come on, I know the people who own this place,” Yang said as she grabs hold of Blake and walks in.

 

Inside was the same as any other circus Blake has been. Benches surround the main stage, as people come in with their families. High tall poles standing for performances and tricks. Just when Blake thought Yang had picked them a seat, Yang drags her up to where the ringmaster was.

 

“Hey Junior!” Yang greeted. And Blake swears she saw the man ‘Junior’ wince at the sound of Yang’s voice, before turning to them.

 

“Blondie.” Junior called. “What are you doing here?”

 

Yang smirks. “Just on a date.” gestures to Blake. Junior glance at Blake and nods, greeting her. “So I was wondering if we can do Code-Sir.” Junior winces once more, but nods. “Good and thanks.”  Yang then leads them to the best seat in the tent.

 

“Code-Sir?” Blake asked, looking at Yang. Yang gives her a smile.

 

“Don’t worry, Blake.” Yang said. “Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show.”

 

With that, the act begun. Performers, wowing and amazing the audience. Even Blake hasn’t seen this kind of performances. The acrobatics were breath taking. The magic show was unbelievable. Animal trainers with their animals performing tricks and making children laugh and smile. Clowns clowning around. Blake couldn’t help but have fun and enjoy. Just when she turns beside her, Yang was gone. Did she go to the bathroom and Blake just didn’t notice?

 

“Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, for the next act. We have none other than the greatest legend in this circus history.” The ringmaster announced. “A legend who just came out of nowhere. Scarred my family for life.” there was laughter around the tent. “She is a golden brute of strength. THE BURNING DRAGON!” a loud applause was heard, as the spotlight focus on a young woman in yellow.

 

“Yang?!” Blake said as she looks at the center. Yang waves at her and smiles. The crowd cheering.

 

“For her act today, she will be juggling,” Junior said. The crowd started to boo, all of a sudden and Blake felt relieved on hearing that. “A lion.” a spotlight focuses on a lion, that was for some reason, cowering on a corner. “While on fire.” and a spotlight focuses on an acrobat earlier with pink and brown hair, holding a flamethrower. The crowd cheered and Blake facepalmed. Of course, it wouldn’t be a normal juggling routine.

 

With that, Yang approaches the lion. “Come on, Betsy, it’s been a while.” The lion cowers and tries to make itself look smaller. Yowling at every step Yang makes. Once Yang was close enough, she grabs the lion’s tail and drags it to the center. “Come on, Betsy, we don’t have all day.” the huge cat continues to Yowl, stretching and reaching, trying to get away from Yang.

* * *

 

“Hold on.” Cinder said. Turning to Yang. “You dragged an adult lion?” 

 

Yang shrugs. “Yes. I mean it’s really nothing compared to the time a lion tried to eat me.”

 

“A lion once tried to eat you?” Blake asked. Who is just as surprised as Cinder. The blonde snickers.

 

“Gladiator fights back in the days.”

 

“Okay...”

* * *

 

Blake watched in awe as Yang really did start to juggle the lion and the acrobat starts to light her on fire. The crowd cheers at the act. The lion yowling in fear. And the magician throwing random objects at Yang to add in the juggling.

 

The rest of the show went on and Yang greeted the ringmaster once more before they left.

 

“So how did you like my performance?” Yang asked.

 

“I nearly had a heart attack Yang.” Blake said.

 

Yang just laughs. “Come on Blake, I won’t die. I can’t die.” 

 

Blake sighs and shakes her head, as she wraps her arms around the blonde, as they drove away. 

 

The drive was nice and relaxing. Heading back into the city to have a quick snack, before going home. Well that was the plan.

* * *

 

Yang grunts as her back hits the wall. Adam, as to what Blake called him, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They were just going to have sushi, but no some crazy dude just had to appear out of nowhere and attack them.

 

“I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love,” Adam said as he pulls out a machete and stabs Yang in the stomach. Yang groans and spits out blood.

 

“Yang!” Blake shouted worriedly.

 

Yang smirks and grabs hold of Adam’s shoulders. Surprising Adam. He looks up to the blonde, bewildered at the fact she was smirking.

 

“Look, are you sure we can’t talk this out?” Yang said.

 

Startled and shock. Adam swings the machete once more, hitting Yang on her right arm cutting it off. Yang lets go of Adam and looks at her arm on the ground.

 

“Ouch. You cut off my arm.” Yang turns to  Blake. “Hey, Blake do you think you can give me a hand here?”

 

Adam steps back in terror. He had just cut off her hand, but she looks calm and is not worried at all. Yang picks up her arm and waves it around for a bit.

 

"But I just cut your arm off?!"

  
Smack! Yang had hit Adam with her amputated arm.

  
"It's just a flesh wound!"

  
"How is that just a flesh wound?!"

  
Smack!

  
"I've had worse!"

  
"Yang, please stop. This is getting creepy now." Blake responds a bit too calmly.

  
"Fine." Smacking him one more time for good measure, she tosses the arm away as her new one starts developing muscle. With a wicked grin, she grabs his own right arm and locks her grip on it right before kicking him in the chest. Adam himself goes flying while Yang holds his forearm and hand. 

 

“An eye for an eye, and an arm for an arm” Yang said as she waves Adam’s arm.

  
Walking toward him, her grin turns evil as he looks at Blake. "Hey kitty cat! Watch this!" Pulling him up by his collar, she begins to smack him repeatedly in the face, the whole time yelling "why are you hitting yourself?"

  
Blake's eye starts twitching as she takes out her scroll as she thinks to herself. 'Cinder is never going to believe this.'

* * *

 

Cinder looks at Yang. “You started hitting him with his own arm?”

 

Yang shrugged. “It was pretty punny.” Cinder and Blake groans. Cinder sighs and reaches for a tumbler and drinks from it.

 

“What’s in that?” Blake asked.

 

“Vodka.”

 

“.......Can I have a sip?” Cinder silently slides the tumbler to Blake as Yang continues her pun assault on them both.

 

* * *

 

**Authors' Omake 2: Fluffy**

Winter1112: And then (spoiler for Huntress of Love)

Akiruo: Good Morning.

Celestial-pricess: Morning Aki

Winter1112: Morning Aki

Akiruo: what did I miss?

Winter1112: Scroll up.

Celestial-pricess: Alot.

Akiruo: I don’t want to scroll up *scrolls up and reads through 362 messages*....

Celestial-pricess: *explains the ideas*

Winter1112: Aki you never should have left us unsupervised.

Akiruo: IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE FLUFFY!!!


	5. A Dragon's Heart for a Kitty Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, Winter here with another labor of *stops to think* well I guess insanity. And love of course. This one is for Angel3052, because I love the occasional challenge that makes me laugh. 
> 
> More Disclaimers! Read em! RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP) We are just playing here in this here sandbox, and having more fun than should be legally allowed. Now, if all of you will excuse me, I have a Cafe to rebuild. *walk away grumbling about inconsiderate people with automatic weapons*

I feel it's inevitable with how messed up this is that at some point, Ruby or Yang would offer Weiss or Blake respectively, their heart, literally and metaphorically as a joke. Though that seems more of a Yang thing. - Angel 3052

In hindsight, Blake really shouldn’t have been that surprised that Adam would have his revenge for getting his arm ripped off by Yang. It really didn’t help that she then started smacking him around with that same arm until the police and an ambulance finally came. But even she is impressed at how quickly his vengeance had struck. 

Which is how she now finds herself cowering in a corner, screaming in terror as Yang acts as a six foot tall, muscular shield from the onslaught of bullets currently flying into the small cafe they stopped at to get a cup of tea and a cappuccino for Yang. 

“Ruby really needs to hurry up. This is actually starting to hurt a little.”

“How can you be so calm?!” 

“They did a better job at the St Valentine’s day massacre.”

 

“Wait, you were at the St Valentine’s day massacre?” Cinder glares at Blake as the younger woman takes a deep swig from her tumbler. 

“Yup. Now that was a massacre done right! People were just dying to get out of there!” Yang guffaws in amusement at her own joke.

Cinder just pinches the bridge of her nose as Blake drains the rest of her tumbler and starts looking for more. “Please continue Yang.”

“So anyway! There I was! Taking round after round to keep the kitty cat safe……..”

 

Blake starts screaming louder as a second round of gunfire starts from a different direction. ‘This is it! I’m gonna die!’ her screaming turns into shrieks as Yang finally collapses in front of her. Her entire body is shot to hell and back, and she resembles nothing less than ground yang. Ground Yang? Damn it the blonde is already starting to rub off on her.

“Blake….. C’mere a sec.” Sniffling, she crawls towards the blonde, who slowly flips over, her ribs and organs exposed. She watches in horror as the destroyed blonde reaches into a hole in her ribcage and yanks hard.

“Hold out your hands….” Blake guesses Yang isn’t as immortal as she thought and that she was finally dying. Well who is she to deny someone a dying request? Holding out her hands, her eyes widen as Yang drops….

“Yang, this isn’t what I think it is, is it?”

“It sure is Kitty Cat! I decided now would be the perfect time to give my heart to you!”

“But this is….is…” Her eyes widen to the size of dish plates as she opens her mouth to scream.

 

Cinder can feel her eye actually twitching. “You actually gave her your heart?!”

“Well yeah, why not? In some cultures, the giving of a heart is usually seen as a marriage proposal you know!”

Cinder starts ignoring the blonde as well as Blake, who is busy taking her books off the shelf trying to find her hidden bottle of Vodka. Taking her scroll out of the top drawer of her desk, she sends a text to Glynda. She really needs to go talk to the older woman, and she really needs a stiffer drink than Vodka. Maybe everclear? Yeah, that will work.

 

Omake 4: Fast?!

Akiruo: *Once again alone in the chat server, finishing chapter 3.*...mmm...I guess it’ll be fun to make a game out of this… *Finishes chapter 3*...I’ll tell them tomorrow.

*next day*

Akiruo: *checks google docs*, THEY WROTE TWO MORE CHAPTERS?!?!


	6. Winter is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiruo: how would Winter react to ImmortalsRuby  
> Winter1112: How could you!?  
> Akiruo: I dunno. Brain farts.  
> Winter1112: Your Brain Farts become my Idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....yah this was a Brain fart idea that i told winter about and he wrote it XD

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Schnee.” Cinder shakes the hand of the military specialist before motioning her to sit down. She had been hoping that this would just be a simple meet and greet, but instead she has an almost haunted look in her eyes. The same look Weiss has whenever Ruby does something new and insane to Weiss. “What did Ruby do this time?”

 

Winter’s gaze locks onto hers as a visible tremble begins. “So you know about her?”

 

“It’s how your sister and her friend began to see me. So far I’ve made it a full month longer than the last therapist.”

 

“Bless you. I couldn’t even stay in the house after what happened.” Cinder recognizes the signs and slides her her tumbler.

 

“Take a sip, then tell me from the beginning.” 

 

Winter takes a sniff. “Vodka?”

 

“I save the everclear for when I get home. It still isn’t helping much.” Cinder watches the other woman take a deep swallow and cough before she begins.

 

“So I am home on my annual leave and decided to visit with my sister first…..”

 

* * *

 

“Hi! My name is Ruby Rose!” Winter can’t help but look at the over exuberant redhead standing in front of her wearing a red cloak and carrying a sig sauer in a shoulder holster.

 

“Greetings. I am Winter, Weiss’s older sister. A pleasure.” She must be the new bodyguard father was talking about. The one that was a bit odd, but surprisingly reliable. She frowns as the younger woman starts looking from her to Weiss and back again repeatedly before a wide grin emerges on her face.

 

“Yep, you’re still cuter Weiss!”

 

“RUBY!” She can see the facial tick starting on her sister’s face, along with the full body blush as well.

 

‘So, Weiss is attracted to her? That may not be a bad thing.’ “So, I wish to spend some time with my sister, Miss Rose. And I am more than capable of handling her protection personally.”

 

“I dunno, Mr. Schnee was pretty insistent that I stay by Weiss at all times.” She can feel her own eye begin to twitch. The nerve! She’ll prove to this insolent little girl that she is more than capable of protecting her own flesh and blood! Reaching for her own Glock, which was holstered at the small of her back, she stops before her hand can even reach the grip, a knife at her throat and being held by the suddenly not smiling redhead.

 

“Twenty one feet Miss Schnee.” So, the girl is obviously more skilled than she thought. 

 

“Ruby! Take the knife away from my sister! Now!” 

 

“Not until she takes her hand away from the Glock 17 she’s about to draw. Otherwise she’s gonna find out firsthand how deadly I can be within twenty one feet.” Raising her hands, she backs away slowly.

* * *

  
  


“Wait, twenty one feet?” Cinder asks curiously.

 

Winter sighs as she drains the last of the tumbler, which Cinder immediately refills. “Twenty one feet is the maximum effective range that an unarmed attacker can engage an armed opponent.”

 

“Oh. Is that good?”

 

“Dr. Fall, I hold several records in the military for how fast I can draw and fire my weapon. Ruby Rose is the first person to ever beat me to the draw as it were.”

 

Cinder takes the next swig as her eyes get wide. “Damn, well continue.”

* * *

  
  


Weiss is the next to move, laying a gentle hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Calm down Ruby, she was just testing you. My sister does worry about me.”

 

Winter stares in awe at the complete change in the shorter woman, with the first thought to come to her mind is ‘What a cute little puppy!’ She actually has to resist the urge to suddenly run over and cuddle the adorable woman who is now hanging on Weiss’s every word.

 

“Now Ruby, I’m going to go out with my sister for a bit. Feel free to remain here if you like.” Weiss moves over to a nearby servant, who is holding out a coat for her. “If I am longer than when you are due to go home, I shall simply see you tomorrow.”

 

“Awwww, fine Weiss.” 

 

‘She’s just a puppy! A cute adorable little puppy!’

 

“Are you ready Winter?”

 

Shaking her head to clear it of the image of Ruby begging with those silver eyes of hers, she looks at her sister and smiles. “Indeed. It has been a pleasure to meet you Miss Rose. And, I am glad to see my father has finally hired someone worth a damn to guard my sister.”

 

“No Problem! Sorry about the whole knife thing!”

 

* * *

 

“So, Ruby beat you to the punch? Was that it?”

 

Winter cocks an eye up at the therapist. “Do you not watch the news?”

 

“I’m drinking and it’s not even two in the afternoon yet.”

 

“Touche. Well, the incident in question happened before we got back….”

 

* * *

 

Their lunch, which they had taken at their normal out of the way Lenny’s was nothing short of grease filled heaven for both women, and they had easily walked off the excess calories shopping at several different boutiques. Now they were simply talking and enjoy each other’s company as they drove back to the manor in Weiss’s Mercedes. That was when they suddenly saw the enormous fireball reach towards the skies.

 

“Did you see that?!” Weiss screams as she slams on the brakes, narrowly missing a car.

 

“Indeed! That had to have come from…”

 

“The manor!” They said at once. No more words were wasted as Weiss floors the vehicle. Several minutes brought them to the ruins of the once elegant Schnee Manor. It now looked as if it had been flattened by a small nuclear device. Winter simply stands looking in shock as Weiss balls up her fists and starts screaming.

 

“RUBY ROSE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!”

 

Winter almost faints at the sudden sight of debris moving, when suddenly a skeleton comes into view from underneath it all. Winter’s training kicks in at this point as she draws her Glock and opens fire, blowing chunks of bone from the monstrosity approaching them. She begins to feel the unfamiliar feeling of panic as she hears the ominous click of her now empty clip. To her horror, she watches as muscle and sinew begins to form on the skeleton as it approaches them slowly.

 

“Oh hey Weiss! I was just trying to bake some cookies for you!”

 

“You were trying to bake cookies? How do you blow up the house while trying to bake cookies?!” Weiss has her arms crossed, like she is used to things like this happening. But how can this be normal?!

 

“Well, when I went to check on them, I noticed the oven wasn’t on. So that made me remember that older ovens still have to be turned on with a match or something, so I lit it with my lighter. And well… the house went boom?” She stares as the semi reformed skeleton begins to poke two bony fingers together.

 

“And how long was the oven on before you thought to go and check?”

 

“About two hours? I think? My brain is still regrowing so I’m still a little fuzzy on the details.”

 

“You dolt! You left a gas oven pouring gas into the entire house for over two hours before you went to check on it?!”

 

“Oops?” Ruby said. “I’ll pay for the damages?”

 

Winter simply can’t handle anymore and faints.

* * *

  
  


“Fortunately, no one was killed. Although Weiss is still furious with Miss Rose.”

 

Cinder can’t believe what she’s hearing. She even survived getting blown up?! Is there really anything that can stop her?! Jesus, she really needs to call Glynda again. And she really needs to consider swapping to everclear during the day.

 

“Is there anymore vodka?”

 

Cinder simply slides the rest of bottle over. Right now, Winter Schnee needs it more than she does.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Omake 5: Game**

 

Akiruo: *reading through Chapters 4-5*...

Winter1112: *spiderman memes on the chat*

Akiruo: Guys what if we add in a game for the readers?

Celestial-pricess: Game?

Winter1112: *posts a spiderman meme*...what game?

Akiruo: You know, have the readers guess who wrote the chapter and we take the winners prompt and write it.

Winter1112: That sounds interesting

Celestial-pricess: but how will we know?

Akiruo: Comments...and ITS SUPPOSE TO BE FLUFFY! *had just finished reading Chapters 4-5*


	7. Is that a Bush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets caught by Ruby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt wrote this just posting it. -Aki

Once again was Cinder sitting in her office, sipping some Vodka and watched Weiss pace up and down.

“So could you tell me again why you are freaking out here?”

Looking at her therapist with a crazy look in her eyes “DIDN’T YOU LISTEN?! She saw...it.” the last part was mumbled, but Cinder had learned to catch her words.

 

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Weiss started to once again retell the event of this morning.

* * *

 

Finishing their morning run together, Weiss and Ruby made their way back to the mansion owned by Ruby and Yang. Since Ruby blew up her entire home, she was invited to live with the sisters until her own place was reconstructed.

 

“You managed to run 2 miles farther than usual, that’s a great improvement.” grinned Ruby.

The light heat in her cheeks wasn’t the only thing Weiss felt when she gave Ruby a slight disgusted look “But now we smell gross and our clothes are sticking to our body's.”

 

Laughing Ruby just started to undress herself “What did you expect? That we’d smell like Vanilla and mint after a 30 miles run?”

Looking again to Ruby, Weiss body changed color faster than Ruby could say cookies and Strawberries are the best! And that was damn fast.

 

“RUBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” turning away Weiss didn’t see the black eyebrow rise up “Uh… I take m gross clothes off, because they smell like something died in them?”

  
  


Still not turning around Weiss crossed her arms over her chest “You could have done that in the bathroom or your bedroom! Don’t you have any kind of shame?”

 

The heiress could already feel this insufferable grin on the other girls face without having to see or hear it “You know what? I don’t want to know. I’ll go and take a proper shower.”

And with that Weiss disappeared in the bathroom.

* * *

 

Sighing Cinder pinched the bridge of her nose “And what exactly was so bad about that? You saw her naked, but that should have hardly been the first time.”

 

Blushing again at the memory of that perfect body, Weiss needed to shake her head to get back to the present “I’ll get to that yet.”

 

Taking another sip from her tinder, in preparation of the, with no doubt insane, event that probably followed.

 

“So I was taking a shower thinking about nothing and no one.”

* * *

  
  


Taking her time with the shower, Weiss had closed her eyes and hummed a song she recently heard in the radio.

 

Not anticipating that in exactly that moment the White Fang would try to assassinate her.

 

Lost in her fantasy about a certain someone, she didn’t hear the crash of the front door breaking or the footsteps entering the mansion.

 

All Weiss could hear was the breathless whisper of her name coming from the silver eyed girl in her head. 

 

She grabbed her own breasts and one of her hands was about to slide her body down.

 

When suddenly the bathroom door broke into thousand pieces and a huge object came flying in her direction.

 

An object that was none other that the upper body of one Ruby Rose.

 

Stunned from her sudden appearance, she could do nothing but stare dumbly.

 

“Hey Weiss, sorry I interrupted your shower but the last one of those White Fang guys hit me with a grenade launcher.”

Taking her first real look at the girl Ruby’s eyes also traveled down “hey is this bush? I would have guessed you're shaving.”

 

Than she had a smirk “Good thing I love natural girls” finishing with a wink and two finger pistols, 

which signaled the start of Weiss screaming and kicking Ruby repeatedly in the head in Hope of her forgetting what she saw.

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight. You are not here because Ruby grew a new pair of legs, but because she saw you naked?” 

 

At this point Cinder didn't know if she should be exasperated about the simplicity of the problem or make a happy dance for finally having a normal problem to talk about with the heiress.

 

“It isn't just that she saw me naked, but also that she saw I prefer to let my pubic hair grow!” 

There. She said it out loud, her dirtiest secret.

 

She liked to have a bush.

 

Putting her face in both hands, Cinder needed a moment to collect herself.

 

Taking a deep breath she looked in those blue eyes.

“You just told me she said she liked it, so where exactly is the problem.”

 

Opening her mouth to give her therapist a witty retort, Weiss could only stand there looking like a fish when she had none.

* * *

 

**Author's Omake 7: Freezerburn**

Akiruo: *Watching RWBY Volume 5 Chapter 4*...Watching new episode right now.

Celestial-pricess: Okay, just finished watching chapter 3.

Winter1112: I’ll binge it when all episodes are posted.

*Minutes later*

Akiruo: YANG IS IN THE CAMP! SHE’S GOING TO SEE WEISS

ITS A FREEZERBURN EP!

Celestial-pricess: shhh I’m still watching!

Akiruo: *posts screenshot of Freezerburn hug*...*squeals*

Winter1112: I think that pic just killed Cel.


	8. Mom, Dad meet Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang meets the Belladonnas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Net was Down couldn't write for yesterday. Anyways here's an update!
> 
> This series is beating the rest of my stories!

Cinder stares at the three in front of her. Blake had called earlier, informing her that she and her parents would be coming. Blake is terrified for her parents. Ghira, Blake’s father, looks like he has seen a ghost. On the other hand, Kali, Blake’s mother, looks like she has seen the best thing in her life.

 

Cinder sighs and pulls out a case of Vodka, picks up a bottle and hands it to Ghira. Knowing that Yang had probably done something stupid again. Ghira takes the bottle and looks at Cinder.

 

“What is this for?” He asked.

 

“For the nerves.” Cinder replied. “Now, can you tell me what Yang did this time?”

* * *

  
  


“Come on Blake!” Yang whines.

 

“No!” Blake replied. “I am not introducing you to my parents!”

 

“I promise to behave...” Blake rolls her eyes. “...pleaseeee even Ruby has met Weiss’ family”

 

“That’s because, Ruby works as Weiss’ bodyguard.”

 

“I’m your bodyguard too!”

 

“Self-proclaimed bodyguard.” Blake deadpan.

* * *

 

“So Yang wanted to meet you?” Cinder asked looking at Ghira and Kali who both nodded. Cinder then looks at Blake. “What were you thinking saying yes?”

 

“I didn’t.” Blake said. “She followed me on my way home, like a lost cat. All the while still begging me to do it.”

 

Ghira takes a swing of the bottle and drinks a mouthful of vodka. “And she made quite the first impression.”

* * *

 

“Hi. I’m Yang Xiao Long.” Yang introduced herself.  Ghira and Kali looks at the blonde. Yang was wearing a simple shirt and pants, had fingerless gloves on and was apparently clinged onto Blake’s back. Ghira then looks at Blake.

 

“Blake, care to explain?” Ghira asked.

 

“No need to explain, kitty cat.” Yang interrupted. “I’m her bodyguard/girlfriend.”

* * *

 

“So Yang pulled you out of the closet?” Cinder asked Blake.

 

“Yes.” Blake answered.

 

“We didn’t expect our little Blake to swing for the other team.” Kali said. “And to land on to someone like Yang.”

 

“Anyways...”

* * *

  
  


“So, Ms. Xiao Long,” Ghira started. “You are dating my daughter?” Yang nods. “If you hurt her-”

 

“I won’t.” Yang said.

 

“Prove it.” And at some coincidence a grenade breaks through the window, landing right in front of them.

 

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” Yang shouted as she throws herself over the grenade before it explodes. Ghira covers Blake and Kali, when the boom was heard.

 

The smoke clears up, a gaping hole was present at where the grenade landed. Blood splatters around the room, a few of Yang’s limbs on the side. Kali and Ghira looked terrified. Yang had saved them, and now…

 

“DAMN IT YANG!” Blake shouted.

* * *

 

“So you mean to say,” Cinder started. “Yang jumped on a grenade right in front of you.” Ghira and Kali nodded.

 

“I have never seen a person regrow their limbs like that.” Ghira commented.

 

“It went beyond science.” Kali added.

 

* * *

 

Yang slowly stands and holds up a thumb. “I just caught a grenade for you Blake!” smiling at her like it was nothing.

 

Ghira stood frozen and Kali fainted. Blake groans at the line.

* * *

 

“I really need to talk to Glynda...” Cinder said. “Soon.”

* * *

 

**Authors' Omake 9: Memes**

Winter1112: *posting spiderman Memes*

Akiruo: the heck?

Celestial-pricess: *posts Memes*

Akiruo: *posts RWBY Memes*

*hours later*

Winter1112: I am stuck in RWBY Memes Hell!!


	9. No Brakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss go shopping, something went horribly wrong.

“You know, your office door is really easy to get through.” Cinder almost jumps out of her skin at the sound of a voice in her office. Spinning around quickly, she actually does groan when she sees Ruby Rose sitting in one of her chairs.

 

“I do have clearly posted office hours Miss Rose. And how did you even get in here?!”

 

“Oh, that’s easy. I picked the lock.”

 

Cinder can feel her eye start twitching. “You picked my lock?!”

 

“Well yeah, I designed it. So I know how to pick it.” Ruby answers so matter of factly that Cinder can't help but stare. 

 

“You designed the world's most secure lock?” 

 

“I am a tinkerer you know. Although I was trying to invent a new trigger device for a land mine at the time.” Ruby shrugs as she slumps deeper into the seat. Cinder observes her closely. This is not the normal bouncy ball of adorable energy Ruby. This is a Ruby who has seen too much. 

 

A woman who has lived far too long.

 

Sitting down behind her desk, she looks mournfully at her empty box of vodka. The liquor store cut her off again. So, she is going to have to do this one sober. “How can I help you Ruby?”

 

“I died again.” Ruby slumps further down into her seat. Nope, something about this one is different. Forgetting about the vodka and her severe lack thereof, she focused on the redhead in front of her.

 

“Tell me all about it Ruby.”

 

“Weiss took me shopping for new clothes. Apparently jeans and t-shirts aren't acceptable for a formal dinner her parents are hosting in a few days….”

* * *

 

“Weeeeeeiiiiisss! I don't wear lady stilts!” Ruby whines as they walk around the high end shoe store. This is the fifth one they have gone to in Vale to try to find just the perfect pair of heels to go with the dress she has to wear to the upcoming benefit dinner being hosted by the Schnees. But to Ruby, she would rather get thrown into her forge. Or blow up the kitchen again. Maybe both. Anything to get out of wearing heels.

 

“Hush Ruby, I am certain we will find the perfect heels for your dress here.” Weiss answers matter of factly as she keeps browsing through the various displays. 

 

“But I’m tired Weiss! And I want a cookie! And a hug! And more cookies!” To Ruby’s surprise, Weiss sudden spins around and all but tackles her into a tight hug which she returns after the shock passes.

 

“Dolt! All you had to do was ask! As much as you do for me, and for all the times you have saved my life, a hug is the least I can do in return.” Ruby smiles as she sees the deep blush on Weiss’s cheeks.

 

“Thanks Weiss.” She stops herself before she says anymore. She's happy like this. Happier than she can remember in decades, even centuries now. 

 

Weiss pulls away slowly as she clears her throat, her face still as red as fire. “Now, come along. As soon as we finish here, we shall find a nice place to eat, and after you have regular food, you can gorge on all the cookies you want! Agreed?”

 

Ruby pumps both fists in the air in victory. “Deal! Woo hoo! All I can eat cookies!” But her victory is short lived as she looks out the window just in time to see the out of control truck about to smash through it. She doesn't have enough time to get herself as well as Weiss out of the way, but she’ll be fine. It's not like she can die. Grabbing a handful of Weiss’s blouse, she slings her out of the way just as the truck barrels through the large glass window. Then she closes her eyes just before the truck hits as she thinks to herself.

 

_ 'This is going to hurt.’ _

* * *

 

“So you threw Weiss out of the way of the truck?” Cinder asks as she leans back in her seat. So far this has been surprisingly different from any of her interactions with the four women. Ruby seems almost melancholic as she recounts the story of her most recent death. As if something about this one is different from all the others.

 

“Yup.” She pops the 'p’ dramatically. “I dunno why, but ever since I met Weiss, I feel like I have to, no, I need to keep her safe no matter what. As if my very life depends on keeping her as safe as I can.”

 

“Including throwing her out of the way of a runaway truck?”

 

“Yeah, I’m glad I did. Getting hit by that truck really hurt…..”

* * *

 

Weiss coughs as dust fills the air, burning her lungs and nose. But what truly hurts is the left side of her face. She can feel something wet and sticky covering the side of her face and when she moves her hand away, she sees it's covered in blood. But before she can do anything else, she hears a sudden pain filled shriek fill the air. 

 

“Ruby!” She rushes towards the truck, which has embedded itself deeply into the wall. Searching desperately, she finally spots Ruby's upper body barely sticking out from over the top of the hood of the car. But what frightens her most is the look of pain on her features. She has never seen Ruby look like that before. 

 

“Hold on Ruby! I’ll go get help!” To her surprise, Ruby suddenly grabs her hand, a look of terror in her eyes.

 

“Please! Please don't leave me Ada! I’m so scared!”

 

Weiss is hurting, her face is bleeding profusely, yet she can't deny a even a moment of comfort to Ruby. Sliding onto the hood of the wrecked truck, she takes Ruby's hand in hers.

 

“I won't leave you Ruby. I promise I won't leave you, ever.”

* * *

 

“Why did you call Weiss Ada?” Cinder asks curiously.

 

“I dunno. I wish I knew. She never said anything about it after they finally got me out from behind that truck. It just took Yang forever to do it.”

 

“Yang got you free? How?”

 

Ruby finally smiles as she looks at Cinder. “She finally managed to get it in gear long enough to move it.”

 

Cinder blinks at the response. “Wait, what do you mean?”

 

“Oh, Yang can't drive. She gets really bad road rage, so they keep taking her license away. The last time she drove was in 1932.”

 

She feels her eyes start twitching again as she looks at Ruby. “Your joking right? Your sister hasn't driven in 85 years?!”

 

“Nope! And do you know how bad it sucks to have to walk everywhere?! 'Hey Ruby, we need milk! But Yang, we live ten miles away from the store! Oh it’ll be ok! We need the exercise!’” Cinder watches in amazement as Ruby starts having a literal conversation playing both sides of the argument. But as she reaches the height of the obviously recurring argument, she reaches one obvious conclusion.

 

Behind the mask she hides behind, Ruby Rose has been alone far too long. And whoever this Ada is, she had a profound effect on her long life.

* * *

**Authors' Omake 10: Unsupervised**

Akiruo: I’m afraid to go to sleep…

Winter1112: Why?

Celestial-pricess: Why?

Akiruo: The last time, I went to sleep and left you guys, you wrote two whole chapters, which were both twice as long as the one I wrote.

Winter1112: Well, you shouldn’t have left us unsupervised.

 


	10. You ruined my dress!

Cinder wasn't surprised when the rest of the Schnee Family sat on her couch.

 

Both Jacques and Whitley had a passive expression but their eyes showed that what they saw was something not from this world.

Willow looked like she just want her next drink.

 

Honestly on a way it started to get old when more and more family members from Weiss and Blake start to show up here after Ruby and Yang traumatized them.

 

Last time Ruby mentioned that she was going with Weiss to a benefit dinner.

 

“So what did Ruby do this time?” sighed Cinder, earning two flabbergasted looks.

 

“You say that as if it was normal what she is!” exclaimed Jacques almost shouting at the absurdity of the situation.

 

“Well I am sure you all know now why Weiss is seeing me so often ever since she met Ruby.”

 

Pinching the bridge of her nose Jacques leaned back into the couch.

It was Whitley who spoke in a quiet voice “ She just stood up…”

* * *

  


The benefit dinner was going great. The food was great, the guests were entertained and left much money there for charity and Weiss and Ruby were sharing a dance.

 

“I am surprised that you are actually a decent dancer. With your complaints about the heel I was fully expecting to have broken toes at the end of the evening” whispered Weiss in her girlfriend's ear.

Ruby gave her a smug smile “I had a few centuries time to practice. And just because I hate those damn torture instruments doesn’t mean I can’t walk or dance in them.”

 

They shared a round of laughter with each other and were about to kiss when suddenly the doors were slammed open with a small army entering all having some kind of gun with them.

 

The guests were about to panic, but before they could start to scream and run in circles like headless chicken, someone fired a few shots at the ceiling.

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

 

All eyes turned to the voice, expecting a huge terrifying guy who could kill them any moment.

Instead the owner of the voice was about 4 foot tall, and fat enough to roll everywhere he wants.

 

It was Whitley who broke out into hysterical laughter “....are you serious?...you look like a person out of a cartoon…” his laughter was interrupted by a shot barely missing his face.

 

“If I were you I’d be careful with my word boy.” said boy could only nod with wide scared eyes. He looked like he was about to pee his pants from the scare.

 

“Anyway! As you have probably guessed is this a hostage - taking! But you rich pricks are lucky today! Because we are only interested in the Schnee family! So anyone who isn’t out in the next 60 seconds will leave in a body bag!”

 

And with that a horde of high society members stormed out, screaming and running over everything in their way. Someone passing by could almost mistake them for a horde of wild cows, running away from the butcher.

 

Cackling madly the tiny fat man turned to his remaining hostages “Sooooo...now that we are alone...wait who the fuck are you? Didn’t you hear me when I said you can go or you will die?”

 

Standing besides Weiss was Ruby who hadn’t moved even an inch. Instead of fear or a serious face like the members of said family, she wore an amused smile “Well I am  ms. Schnee's bodyguard and girlfriend, so I don’t think I will go anywhere without this beautiful lady here.” giving weiss a pat on the butt for emphasis earning a “Hey!” from said heiress.

 

Sighing the fat guy just snapped with his finger muttering something about stupid young people and their bravery.

 

Seconds later a shot rang through the ballroom and Ruby was thrown back a few feet, landing on her back with a fist sized hole in her chest.

 

Whitley started to scream like a girl at seeing that those guys were serious and really pissed his pants.

 

Jacques tried to keep a levelled head “Now that was really not necessary and I’d appreciate to finally know who dares to threaten me and my family!”

 

Again the guy started to Cackle “I am glad you ask that Jacques! My name is dr. Jacklyn - Bob von Dackel! I am sure you all have heard of me one of the greatest scientists of all time!”

 

Expecting a amazed looks and recognition, he was clearly disappointed and irritated when they only gave him blank looks. The heiress even had the gall to still look over to her dead girlfriend instead of giving him her attention! She is DEAD girl! Get over it!

 

“Anyway let’s get to business! I’m sure you all have wondered wh I am here. Well to make it easy I need money. Lots and lots of money. And where to get it better than a charity dinner hosted by one of the richest families on this planet!”

 

“And what makes you think that I’d just give you my money? And for what even? An absurdly large laser cannon to destroy the moon or something?” laughing about the mere thought Jacques almost didn’t see the mad expression on Jack's face “Hey! The plan isn’t stupid! I was planning it for a while now and there is nothing more evil than destroying the moon!”  

 

Snapping again a guy appeared behind Weiss holding a gun to her head “And what makes me think you will give me what I want? Well I’m sure you wouldn’t want that something happened to the princess, right?” cackling again he didnÄt notice that something moved behind Weiss and the guy threatening her.

 

Seconds later the guy came flying through one of the windows.

 

All eyes turned to Weiss shocked at what they saw. Ruby was standing there with a healing hole in her chest and a serious pissed of look on her face. Slowly making her way over to Jack who just stood there with an open mouth.

 

“How dare you come here and ruin this party? Do you have any ideas how long it took until Weiss was finished with her shopping for it?! I hate fucking heels and dresses and you just ruined the one I was extra wearing for Weiss!” at the end of her tirade Ruby had started beating the ever loving cookies out of the guy.

 

She didn’t stop beating him up until some of his cronies started to drag her away from him, earning them some broken faces and bones as well.

 

The Schnee's, except Weiss just stood there with open mouths, Whitley having also shit himself, Jacques eyes were about to pop out and Willow just looked deeper in her Vodka bottle.

* * *

  


“So basically she saved all of your lives and you saw that she is immortal” summarized Cinder from everything she just heard.

 

While Whiteley was talking about the events from last night, Cinder had gotten herself and Willow some bottles of russian Vodka, which is a lot stronger than regular Vodka.

 

“Yes that would summarize it all perfectly. And now that I think about it she is indeed the perfect choice as a bodyguard for my daughter. Even if I was surprised about their... relationship” said Jacques while twirling his mustache and nursing a fine glass Whiskey.

 

 

* * *

 

**Omake 11: Colors**

 

Akiruo: *is annoyed that has orange name* Win can you change my name color?

Winter1112: How?

Celestial-pricess: how to change name color?

Akiruo: Go to settings and roles.

Celestial-pricess: Make mine red.

*few minutes later*

Winter1112: I figured it out! *now has blue name*

Celestial-pricess: Yehey! *Now has red name*

Winter1112: what color do you want Aki?

Akiruo: *wanted blue* Green.

 


	11. Kyudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang kicks down Cinder's door. Wonder what happened today.

Cinder’s eye twitched. The front door of her office had been kicked off the hinges. Walking in she spots the familiar bright golden hair of none other than Yang Xiao Long. Yang was seated on her chair, her foot resting on top of the coffee table. Cinder glares at Yang who gave her a bright sunny smile.

“Yang, what are you doing here?” Cinder asked. “And did you really have to kick down my door!?” she gestures at the door.

Yang chuckles. “Sorry about that Cinder. It’s just…” Yang’s expression changed. Her smile wiped off her face and was replaced by a deep and painful expression. Cinder notices and sighs. She sits down and looks at Yang.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked. Yang looks at Cinder and raises and eyebrow.

“I…don’t know…”

“Yang, Ruby talks to me about things she can’t talk to you. You may do it as well.” Yang bites her lower lip. “This isn’t about you dying again is it?”

Yang sighs. “No, just bad memories.”

* * *

 

Yang takes a deep breath. Raising her arms slowly and pulling the bow string steadily. Her breathing was slow, eyes focus on the target and she lets go. The arrow moves through the field and hits the bull ’ s eye. Yang rests down her arms and lets go of her breathe. A clap was heard, turning her attention to the noise she spots Blake watching her.

“Blake. ”  Yang called and smiles.  “ What are you doing here? ”

Blake shrugs.  “ Ruby said you ’ d be here. Something about today being important to you. ”

 

Yang tries to hide the pain with a smile.  “ Yeah. ”  She then turns to the calendar and an old scroll hanging on the wall. There was silence between them.

This was the first time Blake has seen Yang so calm and quiet. It scared her. Stepping forward Blake places a hand on Yang ’ s shoulder. Yang flinches and turns to Blake.  “ Hey, It ’ s unlike you to space out like that. Is something wrong? ”

Yang shakes her head  “ Nothing, just recalling a friend. ”  Blake then turns to the scroll.

“What does it say? ”

Yang looks at Blake then turns back to the scroll,  “ Kyudo ”

* * *

 

“Kyudo? ”  Cinder asked.

Yang smiled.  “ The Way of the Bow. ”  she said.  “ I learned it back when I was in Japan. Or should I say Nihon. ”

“The bow? ”  Cinder raised an eyebrow.  “ I always thought you ’ d be some sort of samurai. ”

Yang chuckles.  “ Well yeah. I also learn how to fight as a samurai, but …”  Yang closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe.  “ Kuromi …”  her arm starts to tremble. It has been so long since she said that name.  “… she introduce it to me. ”

 

“Kuromi?”

 

Yang nods. “She’s a princess back then. I was assigned to protect her.”

* * *

“So she taught you how to use a bow?” Blake asked. Yang was holding both her hands and was guiding her to the proper posture for using the bow. Blake had asked if it was hard, Yang had replied by letting her try it.

 

Yang chuckles “Yap. She and I had a rocky start. She wasn’t the type to think she needed a bodyguard.” Blake nods. “Now, take a deep slow breath and focus on the target.” 

 

Blake follows her instructions. Clearing her mind as she slowly releases the arrow.

 

_ THUMP! _

 

“OW!” Yang cries out as she hits the floor of the dojo. Her hands covering her face, where Blake had hit her.

 

Blake, startled turns to Yang. “Oh My Gosh! Yang!” Blake drops the bow and kneels down in front of Yang. “Yang, I am so sorry.” Blake apologized. 

 

Yang chuckles. “Don’t worry--” Yang’s eyes widen. In front of her was not Blake, but looks exactly like Blake. Bright amber eyes staring straight at her, blake silky hair draped around her face, and she was wearing a royal kimono. “Kuromi-sama?” Yang muttered under her breath.

* * *

  
  


Yang stretches. “Wow, Ruby was right.” Cinder watches the blonde, she had a worried expression. First it was Ruby now Yang. “Talking about it once and awhile does make me feel better.” Yang looks at Cinder. “Thanks for listening Doc.”

 

Cinder nods. “Part of the job, Yang.”

 

“Well, I better get going.” Yang said as she stands. “Blake’s at the library waiting today, so I’ll see you later.” she then makes her way out of the office. “Oh, and I’ll send in Ruby to fix the door for you.” Was the last thing Yang said before leaving.

 

Once Cinder was sure that Yang had left she sighs. She was starting to feel bad about Ruby and Yang. They have been through so much, and who knows how many times have they seen their love ones die in front of them.

* * *

 

**Authors' Omake 12: Ship War**

Akiruo: They posted the Freezerburn Week now.

Winter1112: Ohh send me the prompts.

Akiruo: *sends screenshot of the prompts* here

Winter1112: Oh good, I still have a week.

Celestial-pricess: I’m not a Freezerburn fan.

Akiruo: *posts Freezerburn pic just for trolls*

Celestial-pricess: *posts WhiteRose pic*

Akiruo: *responses with another Freezerburn pic*

Celestial-pricess: *sends in more WhiteRose pics*

Winter1112: Leave me out of this!!


	12. But That's A Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you clear out a minefield? Ruby Rose knows...

Cinder yawns as she exits the elevator to her personal home on the outskirts of Vale. She enjoys her little hideaway from the insanity that is the dreaded foursome and their families. And the best part? There is a bar run by an old friend on the ground floor. And Qrow doesn’t give a damn how much she drinks as long as she pays her tab at the end of the night. Noticing someone pacing down the hallway, she groans as he turns around and reveals himself to be Ghira Belladonna.

 

“I have an office. A very expensive office Chief Belladonna. An office where I normally see my patients.” She knows she is coming off a bit bitchy, but damn it her apartment is sacred! Even her parents don’t know where she lives!

 

“Yes, an office that I pay for every time my daughter comes to see you over the insanity she has found herself wrapped up in.”

 

“Touche. So what did Yang do this time?” Cinder sighs as she slides past him and to her door, unlocking it with a wave of her phone. She has to remember to thank the inventor of these new scroll devices. They have turned into a godsend for her.

 

“Not Yang, Ruby.”

 

“I think that might be even worse then.” Leading him inside, she kicks off her heels and motions absently towards her living room as she walks into her kitchen. She needs coffee if she is going to have deal with another Ruby flavored shenanigan. “She doesn’t do things in halves.”

 

“No, no she does not. In both mining a local field with experimental landmines, nor in her disposal method for them.” Ghira answers as he helps himself to an entire bottle of twelve year old scotch.

 

Cinder sighs as she takes her cup of coffee from the single serve machine she recently purchased. “Somehow I have a feeling I don’t want to know.”

 

“It was something I never wanted to watch…..”

  
  


“I swear to you Chief! One second the suspect was running through the field, the next second he went orbital!” Ghira looks down at his detective, Sun Wukong, and sighs. 

 

“Sun, Vale has never been a field of battle. I sincerely doubt that that is a minefield as you claim.”

 

“Sir, I can swear to you that that is exactly what happened.” Neptune Vasilias adds, giving him pause. Neptune is not given to wild stories, one of the main reasons why he paired him with Wukong. Looking out, he sees the departments EOD team advancing slowly across the field when a new voice rings out.

 

“Hey! Get them out of there! Their equipment won’t pick up the mines!” Ruby cries out as she runs up, Weiss hot on her heels. 

 

“How would you know Miss Rose? This property has been abandoned for almost a hundred years now!” Ghira scoffs at the shorter woman.

 

“One hundred and two years to be exact, Chief Belladonna. And trust me, you want to get them out of there!” Ruby stands her ground as she glares up at the much taller man. “That is private property, it’s private for a reason, and I want them out of there before they set off another mine!”

 

“Do you know the owner then? Because if there are land mines, I will have them arrested and prosecuted for the illegal use of an explosive device by a civilian.” Ghira doesn’t have time for this, any of this! He is late to a dinner in his wife’s honor at the Valian Natural History museum, and he can feel his phone going off constantly in his pocket. No doubt Blake and that odd woman she is dating are the ones calling him constantly.

 

“Look, don’t make me make a phone call Chief. I am asking you politely one last time to get your men…..” Ruby is cut off by the sound of a massive explosion. Ghira watches in horror as several of his men get flung into the air like rag dolls.

 

“Good elevation.” Weiss remarks as she watches them fly into the air. “What the hell did you put in those landmines Ruby?”

 

“Oooo, way better distance than the sheep I had to use for my original tests. Oh, I used a combination of nitroglycerine with a special paste I used to invent C-4 later on.”

  
  


“Wait, Ruby Rose invented C-4?!” Dear god! How dangerous is that tiny little redhead?! And what kind of instrument of mass destruction has she not had a hand in creating.

 

“I didn’t believe it myself until I made a few phone calls. It turns out she let another scientist take the credit because she didn’t need the money and he did.” Ghira sighs as he fills his glass again and sips properly at the scotch.

 

“I really don’t think I need to hear anymore tonight. I don’t think I’m going to get any sleep at this rate.” Cinder states as she forgoes her coffee for something a lot stronger. Thank god Qrow lets her buy bottles of vodka directly from him now.

 

“That will make two of us Doctor…..”

  
  


Ghira, Sun and Neptune all turn to look at the two smaller women as they begin to discuss the physics involved in launching a fully grown man into the sky using a landmine.

 

“Holy shit! Are you fucking serious lady?! I knew a couple of those guys! They had families and people who loved them!” Sun cries out as he draws his service pistol and aims it at Ruby. Ruby Rose simply sniffs as she looks at the gun held in his trembling hands.

 

“Really, a Glock 9? I’m actually a bit insulted.” Turning to face the three angry men she levels a glare that actually makes Neptune and Sun both start trembling in fear. “I told you repeatedly to get them out of there. I even told you you were trespassing on private property. None of you listened to a word I said, and now their blood is on your hands.”

 

“And as I told you Miss Rose, give me a good reason why I shouldn’t arrest you as well as the property owner right now?”

 

“Because I can get rid of them. I just need to go home and get Zwei.” Ghira ignores the Schnee Heiress’ sudden squeal of delight at the name.

 

“Fine Miss Rose. If you can properly dispose of the mines, I will simply call it a tragic accident. Do we have an understanding?”

 

“Yup! Be back in twenty minutes!” 

 

Twenty minutes pass rather slowly for the three policemen. Just as Ghira is about to order Sun and Neptune to track down and arrest Ruby, Weiss’s Mercedes pulls back up, with of all things a tennis ball launcher being towed haphazardly behind it. They watch as Ruby climbs out of the driver’s seat as Weiss gets out of the passenger seat cooing and talking to….

 

“Is that a Corgi?” Neptune asks.

 

“Sure looks like one to me.” Sun answers as he keeps his hand close to his Glock.

 

“Guys, meet Zwei! The most awesome and cuddly corgi in the history of ever!” Ruby calls out as she moves the tennis ball launcher into a position that will allow her to launch balls in the direction of the field. 

 

“Yes he is! He is just the most adorable ball of fur ever! Oh yes he is!” Weiss coos as she cuddles the corgi closely.

 

“Jeez Weiss, sometimes I think you like Zwei more than me!”

 

“You are still much more cuddly than Zwei, Ruby.” Weiss answers, causing a blush to cross her features.

 

“What do you intend to do with a corgi Miss Rose?” the Chief asks as he looks skeptically at the small drooling dog in Weiss’s arms.

 

“Watch.” Ruby answers as she takes out a bucket full of tennis balls and holds one under his nose. “Want the ball boy? Does Zwei want the tennis ball?” The corgi begins to bark and wag his stub of a tail happily as Weiss sets him on the ground. With a grin, Ruby loads the first tennis ball into the launcher, and they all watch as the ball goes flying into the field.

 

“Zwei, FETCH!”

  
  


“She sent a corgi into a minefield?!” Cinder is shocked. She is still suspicious that Ruby is beginning to go mad from her long life, but sacrificing a dog to a mine field? That is the definition of cruel! Especially since she herself secretly loves dogs.

 

“That isn’t the main reason why I’m here doctor. The reason why is because the dog kept coming back.”

 

Cinder can’t help but stare dumbfounded before her brain finally catches up to the rest of her.

 

“EVEN HER FUCKING DOG IS IMMORTAL?!”

 

“Yes. And I may never eat a steak again.”

 

**Omake 14: Henceforward**

Akiruo: I am crying. I am legit crying.

Winter1112: Why?

Celestial-pricess: what happened?

Akiruo: Henceforward updated.

Celestial-pricess: OMG!

Winter1112: What happened?

Akiruo: *sends a page of the manga*

Celestial-pricess: WEISS!!!

Winter1112: NO!!!

Akiruo: I am legit crying right now.


	13. Toy Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a late Birthday present for Akiruo
> 
> Awww Thanks -Aki

Instead of the usual traumatized or crazy looks her patients gave her ever since Ruby and Yang showed up, sat Weiss with a sad and a bit lost gate on her couch.

 

“What is wrong Weiss? You know you can tell me everything.” Cinder showed the girl a soft smile. It was about time that she could use what her professor taught her.

 

Sighing Weiss looked up to her therapist

 

“You know that Ruby and I are dating, right?”

 

Humming Cinder nodded “you mentioned it a few times as well as your family did.”

 

Blushing a bit Weiss looked to the side “Well, a while a go we started to...have sex”

 

“Really? I have to admit it surprised me when you started dating but it must be something serious.”

 

Nodding, Weiss gave Cinder a serious look “I know it may seem weird since Ruby is immortal and probably older than my whole family, but I couldn't help but fall in love with her. Ruby also really loves me.”

 

“That are great news, but that doesn’t explain why you are here.”

 

“Well, it happened a few days ago.”

* * *

 

With Ruby and Zwei helping out the police with a few bombs, and Yang annoying Blake in at her home, Weiss was alone in the mansion.

 

Wandering around, she was thinking of a way to surprise Ruby.

Ever since they started with their bedroom activities, they enjoyed testing all kind of kinks.

 

Of course they had started slow and gentle at the beginning, but Ruby had a lot more experience at this and Weiss wanted to test everything in this area, from bondage to role play.

 

Walking in to Ruby's bedroom, she looked around at the surprising clean room.

 

All her inventions had a place in the cupboards, her blue prints were hanging on the wall over her desk and nothing was on the ground. Her clothes were all hanging in the walk in wardrobe.

Walking over to said wardrobe Weiss reached for the light switch, but accidently pushed the wrong switch.

 

Suddenly the inside of the wardrobe turned and instead of the usual clothes Ruby has she was in front of something completely unexpected.

 

She was looking at a room filled with every sex toy imaginable. On one wall were shackles, ropes made of silk, leather straps and so on. Then there was an array of whips, some longer, some with spikes, others with 3, 6 or 9 tails.

 

There were handcuffs, in different colours or material. Dildos, Vibrators, strap ons, eggs she couldn’t even name some things she saw. Then in the back there were an array of different costumes intended for roleplays.

 

There was even a mini fridge, looking inside she saw choco spread, sauce and whipped cream. The fresh strawberries showed Ruby refilled it recently.

 

All in all it was like a paradise for people with all kind of kinks.

 

Taking her time to look through everything, Weiss got an idea how she could surprise Ruby.

 

Taking some of the ropes,a gag, blindfold and strap on she placed them neatly on the bed. She decided to use the nurse outfit.

 

Feeling her phone vibrate, she saw she got a massage from Ruby saying she’d be home in 10 minutes.

 

Weiss told her she had a surprise and would be waiting in her bedroom.

 

While she was changing and putting on the strap on, Weiss couldn’t help but think about the fact why Ruby would have all those things and how experienced she already was.

 

Of course Weiss knew that Ruby lived far longer than probably her whole bloodline goes, but alone the thought of someone else touching her Rose, made Weiss possessive side awaken.

It didn’t help than two little voices suspiciously sounding like Yang and Blake were whispering in her ear to make it clear to Ruby who her mistress was.

 

The voice of Blake kept quoting scenes of Ninjas of love, making Weiss imagine them with Ruby and some..some other...slut. Taking the whip, she tested it and decided to take the one made out of leather and with nine tails.

 

She was finished with her preparations just in time for Ruby to open the door, opening her mouth to greet Weiss, she could only stand there with wide eyes at the sight of Weiss.

 

Weiss gave her a sweet smile, welcome home Ruby I hope you like your surprise.

 

* * *

 

Cinder could just stare at the white haired girl in front of her. Not believing what she just heard.

 

“You want to tell me that Ruby possesses a room filled with every sex toy ever invented?”

 

Weiss gave her a nod.

 

“And you made full use of those?” Again a nod, with Weiss face starting to burn red.

 

Gulping at the image she could just say “That sound’s really hot.” earning herself a ice cold glare.

 

Holding her hands up she tried to placate the girl “Don’t worry, even though I have to admit Ruby is quite hot, I have no interest in her. But what I am interested in, is to know why you look so sad.”

 

“Well, seeing those things made me realize that in all those years Ruby had been together with many women, and considering she is immortal, I probably won’t be the last love of her life.”

 

Nodding in understanding Cinder gave Weiss a meaningful look “ You are right with your conclusions, but that shouldn’t stop you from making the best out of the time you do have together. Don’t think about those other women or what could be in 80 years. Live in the here and now.”

 

Thinking about it for a moment, Weiss nodded and gave her therapist a grateful smile “Thank you for listening. I needed to hear that.”

 

Smiling back she just said “That is what I get paid for” before Weiss left.

 

When the girl was gone, Cinder realized that was the first appointment she had with any of them where she didn’t need a bottle of Vodka to not go crazy.

“Seems I start to get used to all this insanity.”

 

* * *

 

**Authors' Omake 3: Voice Channel**

 

Winter1112: Just read through it and tell us what you think.

Celestial-pricess: Your voice is so high.

Akiruo: It was suppose to be fluffy! *reads through Huntress of Love Chapters 1-2*...guys seriously?

Winter1112 and Celestial-pricess: *laughing at the background*

Akiruo: so you guys decided to use Eis here?

Celestial-pricess: yes.

Winter1112: Cel wanted to.

Akiruo: Okay, I’ll see what I can add in.

 

*skip to roughly 2 hours later*

 

Winter1112 and Celestial-pricess: *talking about Huntress of Love future chapters*

Akiruo: *trying to write Chapter 3*...Guys…

Winter1112: Yeah?

Celestial-pricess: Yes?

Akiruo: I just realized that you guys made Cinder and Penny have sex.

*insert the longest laughing fit between the three of us. Mostly Winter*


	14. The Samurai and Tech-support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the 4th wall break I really did

Yang stretches and yawns. Ruby sits across from Yang and Zwei was under the table at a small cafe they decided to stop by. Ruby was having a double chocolate milkshake, Yang was having a latte and Zwei has having a puppuccino. They were suppose to meet up with Weiss and Blake at the mall, but the two had told them they wanted a break from all the immortals and stuff. So here they are discarded at the cafe, just waiting for time to past.Normally they’d have something to do pastime, but right now they are both bored.

 

“Bored?” Yang asked Ruby.

 

“Yap” Ruby replied, popping the p, as she emptied the milkshake glass. Looking down Zwei looked up at both of them and slitted his head to the side. Ruby then reached and scratched Zwei behind the ears. “So what--” Ruby was cut off by the TV, gaining the sisters attention.

 

“Breaking news.” the reported started. “There is a hostage situation at the Mall. The mall entrances are guarded with explosives that the police can’t get in. It is estimated to be 237 mall goers beinging held hostage, and among them is the Schnee Heiress, Weiss Schnee.”

 

Yang turns to Ruby who is now seeing red. Ruby and Yang stands and nods at each other before running to the parking lot.

* * *

  
  


Weiss sighs. She was tied behind Blake who was glaring at her. They should have brought Ruby and Yang with them, but no. Weiss wanted to surprise Ruby with something, and look what that put them.

 

“We should have brought Ruby and Yang with us.” Blake said.

 

“I just wanted to surprise her!” Weiss argued.

 

“And look what that got us into.”

 

“It’s not like you didn’t want to surprise Yang”

 

“Yang do--” Blake was cut off by Weiss

 

“Really Blake? Cause I saw you stare at that lingerie. And you stared hard on it.”

 

Blake blushed. She can’t deny that. Well what else was she suppose to do when they were in the lingerie section.

 

“Oh don’t blush Blake!” Weiss said. “If any of the two of us has any right to blush that should be me!” Weiss was not exaggerating. She was right. Considering her attire right now. Weiss was wearing a black and red lingerie with a rose pattern on right now, as she was trying it on when the hostaging started. So here they are tied up with Weiss in nothing more than a pair of lingerie.

* * *

  
  


“Sir there really is no way to get it without blowing ourselves up” Sun said. Ghira growls. This terrorist group thought of everything and he hated it. His daughter is in there and he can’t do anything. Just when they were about to curve into the terrorist, a black Porsche stops in front of them.

 

Ruby gets out of the driver’s seat and runs to the back gathering her 50 cal. Zwei barks as he gets off with a golden samurai.

 

“Ruby what are you doing here?” Ghira asked. “And what is a samurai doing here?”

 

“Get your men away from the door Sir!” Ruby said as she loaded her 50 cal. “And the samurai is Yang.” She added as she bent down and attached a scanner onto Zwei. “Okay Zwei I need you to run around the mall” Zwei barks and then runs around the outside of the mall.

 

“Yang?” Ghira called out.

 

Yang turns to Ghira, “Hi! Mr. Belladonna. You won’t mind us stepping in right?” Yang was wearing a full samurai armor. Two katana’s attached to both sides with one slightly shorter than the other.

 

“No, but, why are you wearing that?”

 

Yang chuckles. “I’m going full Last Samurai for this. As soon as Ruby finds me a way inside.” just like that Zwei arrives and barks. “Ruby?”

 

“On it.” Ruby replied as she types away on her laptop. “All the windows and doors have a customized explosive on them. So if someone tries to go in and triggers one, the rest of the bombs will explode, except for this.” Ruby smirks. “I would look like they miscalculated having only one bomb different from the others. This will be our best way in for you Yang.”

 

“Okay.” Yang cracks her knuckles. “Time to beat some terrorist ass.”

 

“What about the civilians?” Sun asked.

 

“They are all gathered at the mall’s auditorium.” Ruby answered. Scrolling through the 3d model of the mall’s blueprint. “And there’s Weiss and Blake.” Ruby pointed at a white and black dot on the screen. “Looks like they’re both together.”

 

“You placed a tracker on my daughter!” Ghira said.

 

“Safety reasons chief.” Ruby said as she stands and attaches a portable camera onto Yang. “This should help us see what’s going on inside and keep track of where you are Yang.” Yang nods.

 

“Then let’s start the party.” Yang grins.

 

“I’ll be airborne then.” Ruby said as a helicopter appears and a rope ladder falls beside her.

 

“Zwei when you’re ready” Yang said to the corgi who barked.

 

Ghira sighs. There was no stopping these two sisters now. Sun turns to Ghira. “Chief!”

 

“Stand down Sun and get everyone back and on stand by. If anything, it’s the terrorists who going to need medical attention later.”

* * *

  
  


Weiss shrieks. She felt someone’s hand on her thigh. This was not supposed to happen. One of the terrorists had the decency to touch her. Only Ruby was allowed to touch her like that.

 

“Hey boss!” he called out. “Do you think we can have fun with this one?” Weiss glared at him. Ruby will be so mad when she find out.

 

“I’d keep my hands to myself if I were you.” Blake said. “You never know who’s watching.”

 

Just when the guy was about to respond a huge explosion was heard.

* * *

 

Yang coughs a bit as she waves her hand to clear the dust. Zwei barks as his tail finish regenerating. Yang smiled at him. “Good work Zwei. Now let’s go find us some baddies.” Zwei barks once more as he starts to walk inside the mall. “You seeing this?”

 

“Yap. Just keep following Zwei.” Ruby said through the communicator. Yang nods and follows Zwei. Just as they got deeper in.

 

“Hey!” one of the terrorists called out and Yang turns to them.

 

“Guess it’s show time,” Yang said as the gunmen start to shoot at her. Yang draws her swords and starts blocking the bullets. Yang swings her swords at each bullet she could tell where it was coming. “Ohhh, Ruby was right. Titanium swords are awesome.” there was then a click and the bullets stopped. “Out of bullets?” Yang asked and smirked. “I’m not!”

 

As Yang fights through the gunman when a gunshot was heard. “Son of a bitch!” Yang yelled as she throws her shorter sword at the gunman stabbing him in the chest.

 

“What’s the matter, Yang?” Ruby asked.

 

“Fucker shot me in the butt.”

 

Ruby chuckles. “Damn. You got shot in the arse” Ruby continues to laugh.

 

“Not funny!”

* * *

  
  


“Son of a bitch!”

 

Blake smirked at the echo around the mall. She knows that loud and powerful voice anywhere. Weiss chuckles. The leader of the terrorist looked confused and sent more of his men to the voice’s direction.

 

“I suggest giving up now. It will be better for you in the long run.” Weiss tells the now terrified leader as they hear the screaming growing closer.   
  


“Shut up woman! My men are the finest mercenaries in the world!”   
  


“Not good enough. Not against who’s coming for us.” Blake adds with a smirk as they hear several loud thumps, as if a body is being slammed into the ground repeatedly.

 

“I said silence! Now!”

 

“Last chance, we can put in a good word for you.” Weiss states as she yawns. The leader begins to raise his hand as if to strike Weiss when the sound of concrete and a high pitched whistle interrupts him mid bellow. Weiss and Blake don’t even wince as his head comes apart like a ripe melon.

 

“We did warn him.” Blake states as she looks at her clothes.

 

“Indeed we did.” Weiss agrees as she looks down. “Ruby really is one hell of a shot. Not a bit of blood or viscera on either of us.”

 

Blake sighs as she looks at the body. “She could have dropped him a bit closer to us so we could get his knife.”

 

“We simply cannot have everything Blake. We will just have to wait for Yang to arrive.” 

* * *

 

“MINE!” Ruby shouted.

 

Yang winces. “Gzz. Ruby, you didn’t have to shout in my ear.” Ruby didn’t reply, just growled. Yang shakes her head as she continues to make way to the auditorium. Zwei, barks then runs towards Weiss and Blake. Yang smiles and walks towards them.

 

As Yang come closer to them, she stopped and looked at them.

 

“Took you long enough Yang!” Weiss said.

 

“Thanks for coming.” Blake said.

 

Yang snickers as she looks down at the two bound young women. "Wow Weiss, you sure aren't very dressed up for the occasion."

  
Weiss groans as she looks up at the blond in her full armor. "Now is not the time Yang."

  
"I thought my timing was purrfect, don't you kitty cat?"

  
"Don't drag me into this Yang, now cut us loose!"

  
Yang chuckles as she draws a tanto and begins to cut them free. "Ok ok, keep your panties on!"   
  


"YANG!" Both women cry out in unison as they blush.

 

As Yang finish cutting them loose, Ruby had gone silent. Yang smirks and repositions the camera to directly look at Weiss.

 

"Don't start drooling in my ear sis."

  
"Quit staring at my girlfriend Yang!"

  
"Awww, what's wrong sis? Getting a little hot and bothered out there?"

  
"I will shoot you Yang. I will shoot you right now and not lose a minutes worth of sleep over it."

  
"No you won't, because then it means all sorts of people are going to see your precious Weiss in some of the skimpiest lingerie even I've ever seen before I regenerate or you make it inside."

  
"......Have I told you how much I hate you sometimes Yangarang?"

  
"I love you too Rubaloo!"

 

* * *

 

**Aurthors' Omake 15: Accident**

Akiruo: *is part of multiple RWBY Shipping Discord Servers*...lala…*sends a snowcub pic by dashingicecream.*...*accidentally sent it to the Writers server*..fuck..

Celestial-pricess: *not a fan of any Weiss Ships aside from WhiteRose*...*sees snowcubs*...*starts talking about not listening and not seeing the snowcubs pic*

Akiruo: I’m sorry! That was meant for the other server!

Winter1112: Not this again!, Keep me out of this!

But the white hair girl is cute

Akiruo: I have more…

Celestial-pricess: *goes offline*

Winter1112: *starts laughing*


	15. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder needs help. Yang and Ruby to the rescue!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back. All three of us have been busy with the holidays and all that. *coughwritersblockcough* So hope you guys understand. Also Happy New Year!

“ Hey Ruby, when did you start smoking again?”

 

“Funny Yangarang. Real funny. Get over here and help me set up these last few explosives.”

 

“Jeez Rubaloo, what happened to your sense of humor?”

 

“It got blown out the window when old man Oz decided I was the perfect choice to bring down this old hotel instead of a wrecking crew.”

 

Yang can’t help but agree with Ruby on this one. They have been working on wiring an old hotel up for several weeks now to demolish it for the crazy old guy that lives with them along with Blake and Weiss, and Ruby is at the end of her patience. Between the city’s historical society, which wants the building saved and restored, the permits department which is still investigating Ruby’s various licences and permits for explosives handling, and Chief Belladonna who has had Sun and Neptune breathing up their asses since the mall incident before the holidays, Ruby has actually been in a pretty shitty mood lately. One bad enough to where even old man Oz is starting to worry.

 

Even Yang lives in terror of Ruby when she finally loses her temper. Something the people of Paris still whisper about in the dead of night to scare their children to sleep.

 

“There. That’s the last one. Now we just have to wait until the cops can cordon off the streets, and this bad boy is coming down.” Ruby declares as she stands up carefully. 

 

Yang breathes a sigh of relief as she finishes taping the last of the wiring to the floor. “Want to call Neo and see if she wants to grab a drink with us?”

 

“Sure! I haven’t seen my favorite ice cream since the circus was in town.” Ruby agrees as she starts making her way carefully to the door.  Yang just sighs in relief as Ruby’s mood seems to finally improve as they slowly make their way down to the ground floor and exit the extremely dangerous building. But Yang and Ruby both are surprised to see Cinder pacing nervously in front of Ruby’s Ram truck.

 

“Everything ok, Doc?” Yang asks hesitantly as she watches Ruby roll her eyes in irritation.

 

“No. Everything is not ok Yang! My medical license is suspended!” Cinder cries out as she starts sobbing. “I’m under a review right now to see if I’m mentally stable!”

 

To Yang’s surprise, Ruby sweeps by her and pulls her into a hug. “This is because of who we are, isn’t it?”

 

Cinder just nods as she clings to Ruby sobbing. 

 

Ruby looks at Yang mournfully. “We caused this Yang, we need to fix this. We aren't about to ruin another life because of who and what we are.”

 

Yang just sighs as she looks back at Ruby. “Got a plan Rubaloo?”

 

“Yeah, I do. Who is the person who filed the complaint Cinder?” Ruby asks gently.

 

“Glynda Goodwitch. She's my therapist I started going after I met you two.”

 

“Call her.” Ruby looks back at Yang with a grin. “Call Neo. Pretty sure she hasn't gotten blown up in a while.”

 

Yang just groans as she takes her phone out of her pocket. “I hate getting blown up Rubaloo!”

 

“Suck it up Yangarang. I need to double check the detonators. Oh, and text Weiss and Blake and tell them NOT to come here!”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah. Got it! Boom for Neo, no boom for the girlfriends.” Yang starts typing out text messages and presses send, not realizing that she just sent out a mass text message to three different people with the address of the hotel….

 

* * *

 

 

“I wonder why Yang and Ruby would want us to meet here at all places?” Blake asks aloud as Weiss fiddles with the back door. 

 

“An excellent question! One I intend to ask them as soon as I see her.” Weiss replies before giving a shout of triumph. 

 

“I can't believe that actually worked, Weiss!”

 

Weiss grins as she holds up her credit card. “Never doubt the power of plastic! Especially in my capable hands!”

 

Blake just smiles as she opens the door. “I never doubt my best friend when it comes to credit cards and spending money.”

 

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby and Yang both smile as Neo and Cinder speak rather excitedly in sign language as they wait for this Glynda Goodwitch to arrive. Neither of them knew that Cinder could speak with her hands as rapidly as the ice cream themed girl they have known for several hundred years now. But Ruby especially was paying close attention to the former assassin turned circus performer.

 

“Neo really likes her.” 

 

“You think so Ruby?” Yang asks back curiously, not having a single clue what the two women were talking about. 

 

“Yup! Neo's starting to flirt with her, and Cinder's flirting back.” Ruby answers as she follows the rapid fire conversation.

 

“About time. Neo's been alone for a while now, hasn't she?”

 

“I think her last serious relationship was during the American Revolution. Caught a cannonball to the chest while trying to treat some wounded soldiers.” Ruby replies absentmindedly.

 

“Ouch! Where were we then?” Yang asks, then winces as she realizes what she just asked.

 

“Beats me! I can't remember anything from before I decided to go to Germany.” Ruby replies easily, getting a sigh of relief from Yang.

 

“Yeah, I think that was around when I decided the new world was starting to sound better and better.” Yang replies as she steals a glance at Ruby nervously. She breathes a sigh of relief as she sees Ruby smiling at Neo’s sudden delight as she grabs Cinder's hands and jumps up and down.

 

“Awwww, they're going to go get drinks after all this!” Ruby smile widens as Neo runs over to them and starts moving her hands. Ruby smile falters as she looks at her diminutive friend. “What do you mean how am I and Ada doing since we got reunited?!”

 

“HA HA HA HA HA! LOOK AT THE TIME WILL YOU?! HOW MUCH LONGER CINDER?” Yang suddenly cries out as she starts pushing Ruby towards the building.

 

“No wait Yang! I want to know what the hell Neo means!” Ruby struggles to free herself from Yang’s sudden death grip. “Who’s Ada?! Please answer me Neo!”

 

Neo winces as Yang pulls a shouting Ruby into the building, knowing she just screwed up royally. But her eyes widen in terror as she hears a voice from her past suddenly speak in a hushed tone. “Oh dear, a bit sooner than I anticipated. But I cannot fault you Neopolitan. You were understably excited over encountering Cinder again, weren’t you?”

 

Neo just nods sadly as she signs towards the taller man dressed in green and carrying a cane and a coffee cup. “Indeed. Ruby Rose does not remember her time then. I had no choice. She was and still is too dangerous.”

 

Neo starts to tear up as she looks at Cinder. The man simply smiles as he pats her head gently. “Fear not little one. I have never once forgotten my promises to the three of you, and the time has come to make good upon them. The choice will be given to them. They shall be tested….”

* * *

 

 

“Put me down Yang!”   
  


“Nope.” Yang replies as she continues climbing the stairs, Ruby tossed over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 

“Please? I’ll let you into my sex room!”

 

“Tempting, but nope! Not until you calm down.”

 

“I just want the truth Yang! What happened to me when I went to Germany? Why do I keep wanting to call Weiss Ada? Please Yang!”

 

Yang sighs as she stops short of the roof access door. “I can’t Rubaloo. I just can’t.”

 

“Why?! Why are you and Oz so hell bent and determined to not say a word?!” Ruby demands as she struggles to free herself.

 

“Because you became a monster Ruby!” Yang suddenly cries out as her free hand clenches. “You became this horrid monster and Oz had to stop you!”

 

Ruby stops struggling and lets out an audible sigh. “I don’t want to know do I?”

 

Yang sets her down gently, tears in her eyes. “No Ruby, you don’t. Please, please don’t push this one? Please? Weiss loves you alot and you two have a real thing going! A really real thing! Don’t throw it away chasing ghosts!”

 

Ruby smiles sadly as she takes a cloth out from her pocket and wipes Yang’s face clean. “Just for you sis. I’ll leave it alone.” Turning around, Ruby moves to unlock the door when it suddenly swings open. Four sets of jaws suddenly drop as Weiss, Blake, Ruby and Yang all stare at each other in shock just as they all feel the building start to shake…

 

* * *

 

Glynda Goodwitch was less than amused. The veteran therapist and psychologist disliked being dragged out of her office in the middle of the day to attend to yet another one of Cinder Fall’s mad ravings about supposedly immortal women and their random acts of insanity. But her irritation turned to shock when she sees Dr. Ozpin of all people standing next to Cinder as they chat politely with what appeared to be a young woman still in adolescence. Squaring her shoulders, she strides up to them with a scowl upon her features.

 

“Dr. Ozpin, I was not expecting you to be here. MISS Fall failed to mention that your presence was required as well.”

 

Ozpin just smiles as he takes a sip from his ever present coffee mug. “It was actually a coincidence really, Glynda. I happen to own this building and came by to check if it was indeed ready for demolition.”

 

“Really. So you have no idea why MISS Fall is here?” Glynda asks as she focuses her glare on the younger woman. To her surprise, Cinder cringes as she attempts to hide behind the girl with the chocolate brown and strawberry pink hair, who is matching her glare with one of her own.

 

“Indeed I do Miss Goodwitch.” Glynda turns her baleful glare back at Ozpin, who simply raises an eyebrow in response. “Dr. Fall has been briefing me on the entire situation, and I have decided to intercede on her behalf. I believe that this shall be, as they say, the moment of truth?”

 

“Indeed so Dr. Ozpin. And I shall enjoy watching Cinder be proven wrong. An obviously unstable woman such as her has no business counseling others.” Glynda looks back at Cinder to glare at her, but instead stares in fascination as the girl she is standing behind’s eyes change colors to a matching pink as she grips the handle of a parasol so tightly that she can actually hear the girl's bones creaking.

 

“Stand down Miss Neopolitan. There is no need for violence.” To Glynda's surprise, the young girl releases the parasol and turns around to comfort Cinder, who is sobbing heavily. Hearing Ozpin clear his throat, she looks at the small black box with a single button in his hand. “I believe Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose should be in position by now. So, let this moment of truth commence.”

 

Glynda watches as he pushes the red button calmly then pocket the box just as the ground begins to shake beneath them. Her eyes widen as she watches dust and debris start billowing out of the dilapidated hotel right before it begins to collapse. But what catches her attention is the sight of four young women suddenly jumping from the roof, the white and black haired ones being carried by a redhead and a blonde. She is in such a state of shock that she simply watches them fall with her mouth hanging open, even as she hears their screams….

 

* * *

 

 

“Ruby Rose what is going on here?! Why is the building shaking?!” Weiss demands right before Ruby throws her up on her shoulder and starts running.

 

“Yang! What is going on?!” Blake demands as Yang picks her up in a bridal carry and follows Ruby closely.

 

“Got a plan Rubaloo?” Yang yells out as Ruby approaches the edge.

 

“Yeah, pray Neo hasn’t lost her touch!” Ruby responds as she reaches the edge.

 

“I take it back Ruby, I’d rather get blown up!”

 

“Tough cookies Yang! Don’t hang on Weiss! I gotta let you go!” Ruby orders as she goes over the edge, Yang on her heels. 

 

All Weiss and Blake can do is scream as the building begins to collapse behind them even as they fall…

 

* * *

 

 

Neopolitan has always been fast. Many of her targets during her active times as an assassin never once saw her coming. She has always been strong. She once broke a man’s neck with one arm as she used a crossbow to drive a bolt through her target’s eye. She has always been agile. She once ran through a battlefield with cannonballs roaring and muskets firing around her to try to save the woman she loved above any other person. 

 

She still has nightmares of failing to save her Doc as she always called her. Of watching Cinder in a past life come apart just as she reached her. She wakes up screaming silently because she can still feel the blood spray on her face. The smell of superheated flesh. 

 

She knows all too well the hell of losing the person she loves most in life. She would never wish it on anyone.

 

So when she sees the four of them suddenly vault over the side of the collapsing building, she starts moving faster than even she thought possible. All other thoughts leave her mind as she quickly studies the area and formulates a plan. Ruby’s massive symbol of overcompensating for her lack of height will make a perfect spring board, and a nearby dumpster looked like the safest place to aim the two young women. 

 

A falling piece of wall makes things even easier as it smashes down on the bed of the truck, popping the front up and giving Neo a few more precious seconds to reach them. Scrambling up rapidly and praying her sneakers don’t lose traction, she reaches the front of the truck just as it begins to slam back down to earth and leaps.

 

Ada is the easy one. She is still light as a feather and body checking her clear was simple enough. Rebounding off the side of the building, she almost doesn’t reach Blake in time, barely pushing her away right before she feels several chunks of the building start to hit her back. 

 

Neo smiles as she sees both young women hit the ground away from the collapsing building.  _ ‘There, maybe that’ll make up for failing Doc.’ _ She thinks to herself right before she is slammed back down to the ground by the falling rubble and debris…

 

* * *

 

 

“Ruby, I never want to do that again.” Yang groans out as the rescue crews work to dig her out of the debris.

 

“Me either. This one sucked.” Ruby agrees as she looks around. “Hey Neo, you ok?” 

 

Both of them chuckle as they see one hand reach up from the nearby pile of rubble and flip them both off.

 

“At least Blake and Weiss are ok.” Yang adds as she starts tossing pebbles into the smoldering ruin of the hotel as the workmen argue over who is going to use the chainsaw to cut her in half.

 

“Yeah, Weiss has a broken arm and Blake has a couple of cracked ribs. But at least they’re still alive. Hey Neo! We owe you one!” Ruby calls out to the still buried assassin, getting a thumbs up in return. 

 

“You know, in a weird kind of way, I hope this helped Cinder out. We really have put her through hell haven’t we?” Yang asks as she looks at Ruby. 

 

“Considering how loud that blonde lady screamed when she saw us still alive when they moved that big slab, it better, because I am NOT doing this again.” Ruby states as she looks at the workmen who were now trying to push the chainsaw against each other.

 

“Hey! Bring me the fucking chainsaw and I’ll do it my fucking self!” Yang bellows out just as one of the workman screams from getting cut by the chain. Ruby just sighs as she lays back. 

 

Who is she? What did she do that was so bad that Old Man Oz had to get involved? And why did Yang look so scared when she was begging her to let it go? And why does it feel like Weiss is the key to everything?

* * *

 

**Authors' Omake 17: Cooking part 1**

Akiruo: *just got home from work*...making dinner…

Celestial-pricess: What you making?

Akiruo: Ramen, with egg.

Celestial-pricess: I haven’t had ramen in a long time. Maybe I should buy some.

Akiruo: I only eat it once in a while now. I miss eating real food.

Winter1112: then cook something other than instant food.

Akiruo: I can’t cook!


	16. Like Dog, Like Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew chocolate could do something like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Winter here with a new and exciting chapter of everyone's favorite self destructive immortals! Aki and I worked really hard on this one to make sure everyone would like it, so enjoy! And remember, don't binge on chocolate!

Weiss stares at the package, that had just arrived for Ruby. It was an 8-10 kg box, with the dimensions of roughly around   41.6 x 33.2 x 10 cm. Her eye twitches at the name the package came from. Autumn Chocolates, it said. Knowing that this particular company customizes all sorts of chocolates and candies. Ruby must have ordered this online again.

 

“RUBY ROSE!!” Weiss called out, making Ruby run down as fast as she could.

 

“WEISS!!” Ruby replied. “Something wrong? Did someone sneaked in? Lost your….” Weiss glared at her making her stop mid-sentence.

 

“Ruby.” Weiss said in a firm voice. “What is this?” she points at the package on the coffee table. Ruby looks at the package and tilts her head to the side.

 

“A box?”

 

Weiss sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Ruby, this is from that chocolate company you love so much. We have talked about this.”

 

“Weiss...I didn’t order this” Ruby said a bit confused.

 

Just before Weiss could say something else, Yang and Blake walks in from the groceries.

 

“We’re back!” Yang said, while carrying most of the grocery bags, with Blake carrying the bag of fresh tuna right behind her. Yang then notices the box and smiles. “Looks like my package arrived!”  She said as she moves to the kitchen to place the bags.

 

“Yang?”  Ruby looks at Yang.

 

“You ordered the package?” Weiss added and Yang hums.

 

“So I was online a few days ago and i found this facts site.” Yang starts. “And one of them said that Chocolate can kill someone. So I figured we’d test it out.” she says.

 

“Yang, You surely can’t be serious!” Weiss asks in shock as she stares at the blonde.

 

Yang just grins as she looks at Weiss. “I’m dead serious! And don’t call me Shirley!”

 

Blake and Weiss both groan at the bad movie reference and even worse pun, even as Ruby and Yang begin to discuss a plan amongst themselves as to how to keep track of all the chocolate eaten, who would be the final judge, and what would happen to their stuff if this finally does in fact kill them.

 

Weiss just turns and looks at Blake. “Should we call Cinder?”

 

Blake shrugs as she finally takes the bags into the kitchen. “Let’s leave her out of this one. We give her enough problems as it is.”

 

“True. We can always tell her about it after the fact.” Weiss agrees as she follows Blake into the kitchen, where her coffee machine waits for her.

  
  


Weiss and Blake watch in horror as Ruby, Yang and Zwei compete to who can eat the most chocolate. The box had contained a total of 66 pounds of chocolate, with every 11 pounds the chocolate is the size of a computer keyboard. 

 

The lethal dosage of theobromine to humans is 1000 milligrams per kilogram of body weight. Which means that it will need 5.7 kg of unsweetened chocolate  to kill a 80 kg person. With the brand Yang brought they would need to eat 22 lbs (40 bars of Gary Milk Chocolates) or more of chocolate to know if it can really kill a human.

  
  


Within the first hour, Zwei becomes the first official victim of the contest. Weiss was there for him as he breathed his last, although he ends up having his revenge posthumously, as he releases a cloud of gas so toxic, it almost caused everyone to collapse as well. But as Weiss sobs over the fallen Corgi, Blake takes note of how much he ate.

 

“Well, he made it through ten bars of chocolate.” Blake muses aloud as Weiss glares at her.

 

“This isn’t some kind of experiment Blake! I think Zwei is really dead!” Weiss cries out just as Ruby groans.

 

“Yang, I really don’t think this is such a good idea anymore.” Ruby mutters as she holds her stomach. “I haven’t felt this bad from eating something since we ate at that one place in Moscow.”

 

Yang just grins as she finishes off her twelfth bar of chocolate. “Don’t be a wuss Rubaloo! This is easy so far!”

 

Ruby just groans as she reaches for her next chocolate bar. “How many is this Blake?” She asks even as another groan escapes her lips. “And please say I’m done.”

 

Blake just smiles as she looks up from her clipboard. “Not even close Ruby. That’s only your ninth one.”

 

Yang guffaws as she starts on another bar. “And here I thought you were the queen of sweets Rubaloo!”

 

“Shut up Yangarang.” She grumbles as she unwraps the chocolate and starts eating it, even as she feels her stomach start protesting. “You too tummy. We’ve eaten plenty more cookies than this.”

  
  


Yang has regrets. Big whopping regrets. The world is a blur to her now. Nothing but a technicolor dreamscape in which even words have colors and everything looks like a herd of unicorns puked all over the living room. Looking around, she spies Blake looming over…. Is that Ruby laying on the ground? She really can’t tell anymore. And why does Blake look like some kind of abstract painting?

 

And what is that thumping sound she can hear? It’s starting to get to her.

 

Enough! She’s the mighty dragon of…. Where is she from again? Just as she remembers, the memory slips away from her once more. Ugh! Why does her thinky box hurt so much? And are her eyes supposed to be this sharp? And why does Blake look like both her eyes are on one side of her face?!

 

And what the hell is that thumping sound?! It’s getting louder and it’s starting to really get to her.

 

Wait a minute! Who’s the walking pile of white hair? And why is she talking to her Blake? That’s her Blake! Yang struggles to get to her feet even as she feels her anger start to fill her! Get away from her, you Cousin It wannabe! You aren’t recruiting her kitty cat into some kind of weird hair growth cult!

 

Oh for fuck’s sake! What the hell is that pounding noise?! Why is it getting louder and louder?!

 

Enough! She has to save her….. Why are they both looking at her now? And why is it getting so hard to breath? She grabs at her chest, trying desperately to get her lungs to work. What is going on?! Is Cousin It’s cousin using some kind of weird alien ability against her?! The walking hairball is gonna pay just as soon as she can get some air in her lungs.

 

Oh wait, what was that popping sound? Suddenly, she feels so much better. Like a ton of pressure just got released from her chest. And a nap suddenly sounds like a good idea. Yeah, she’ll deal with Cousin It later……..

  
  


“That popping sound couldn't have been her heart could it?” Weiss wonders aloud as Blake checks the clipboard.

 

“Mhmm.” Blake hums. “She barely ate thirty eight of them.”

 

“Sweet lord, you have got to be kidding me!” Weiss looks on in shock. “How many is Ruby up to?!”

 

“Forty exactly. And she's still breathing, so I guess this means she wins.” Blake states matter of factly as she looks up from the clipboard. “Wait, where did Ruby go?”

 

Weiss scoffs as she waves towards the coffee table. “She's still laying under the coffee table of course. Groaning and mumbling about her stomach.” Weiss replies as Blake reaches up and turns her head. “Perhaps not. And where is the box with the rest of the chocolate?”

 

Blake suddenly yelps as something hits the back of her head. Bending over, Weiss picks up…

 

“It's a half eaten chocolate bar.” She states calmly as she stands back up.

 

“Weiss?”

 

“But where did this come from?”

 

“Weiss!”

 

“What Blake?!” Weiss scowls as she looks in the direction her best friend is pointing at. She gasps a moment later as the mystery of where Ruby went is solved. “IS SHE NAKED?!”

 

“..... And smeared in chocolate……” Blake deadpans.

 

But they both suddenly cling to each other in terror as Ruby bellows loudly as she leaps from the table and takes off running at a speed that simply isn't human….

  
  


_ I am speed itself. There is no one or no thing that is as fast as me. I have mastered time itself now.  _

 

Ruby Rose blazes through the mansion at top speed. The pictures, the objects de arte, even the furniture leap aside and bow to her as she zooms by at a speed that she knows the Gods themselves she once worshipped would look at in awe and envy.

 

_ I am faster than Mercury! Faster than the four winds themselves! I am the new Goddess of Speed! _

 

Reaching her forge, she sneers as she watches the fires slowly rise. But she is the Goddess of Speed! They should rise to life as soon as she but glances at at them, but they drift up slowly, almost lazily. Abandoning the forge, she instead dashes off with a new destination in mind.

 

_ I know! I must declare my newfound divinity to the Gods themselves! Only then will the elements bend to my will! And I know exactly where to do it! _

 

The climb to the top of the roof takes her no time at all, and she soon stands with her feet securely on each side of the eves as she glares at the rising sun that is not rising fast enough to suit her. As the first rays fully envelop her chocolate covered body, she raises her fists in defiance.

 

“I am Ruby Rose!” She declares in her native Latin. “The new and rightful Goddess of Speed and all things cookie related! Grant me my divine power as is my right!”

 

She smiles widely as a beam of light shines down on her, but her smile vanishes a moment later as a sharp pain strikes her in the chest. 

 

_ They are jealous of me! Jealous of my power, grace and beauty! And I will not be denied! _

 

With a defiant roar, Ruby Rose screams to the heavens for a moment, until a loud pop is heard. Eyes wide in either shock or surprise, she falls backwards and through the skylight behind her, her limp body crashing through the ceiling of the living room until it stops when the floor refuses to give as easily. But the fallen Goddess continues to stare with unseeing eyes at the heavens which rebuffed her in the end….

  
  


Weiss sighs as she watches Zwei use the bathroom near a massive oak tree. Thankfully she is upwind from the still sick corgi, and she didn’t have to smell what was issuing forth from his irritated bowels. But she stares curiously as she watches a truck even bigger than Ruby’s brand new one pull up in the driveway. And her curiosity turns into shock when she watches Cinder as well as Neo hop out of the truck once it comes to a stop.

 

“Hey Weiss!” Cinder calls out as she waves. Weiss can’t help but stare at the two of them, as they were both dressed in nothing but bikini tops and shorts. And Cinder’s barefoot! What is wrong with the world now?!

 

“You’re certainly underdressed, Cinder.” She hears Blake call out, shaking her from her thoughts. 

 

Cinder just smiles as she twirls around on her toes. “Yeah, I’m spending the day with my parents and my little sisters. Daddy is working on my car, so I borrowed his truck so I could come talk to you.”

 

Weiss sighs as she stands up. “Please not bad news. We just had to watch Ruby, Yang and Zwei eat themselves to death on chocolate bars.”

 

Blake nods in agreement. “We may need to spend the night somewhere else. Ruby and Yang have so much chocolate in their systems they’ve already died two more times each.”

 

Neo sighs as she raises her hands.  _ 'This isn't the first time they’ve had a stupid eating till we die contest. The last one was in Moscow. They ate themselves stupid on borsch.’ _ she signs as Cinder translates.

 

Weiss and Blake look at each other as Weiss points at her best friend. “This is the last time we allow this to happen! The house stinks right now!”

 

Blake nods her head. “Agreed. Even old man Oz left in a hurry after Ruby finally made it to the bathroom.”

 

Cinder sighs as she looks at the two of them. “Well then I’m afraid I’m about to ruin your day even more. I’m here to let you two know that I’m no longer your therapist. My medical license has been suspended for the next year. I apparently have to complete a therapy regime myself.”

 

Weiss and Blake look at each other in shock, then anger. “What if we don’t want anyone else as our therapist?” Weiss asks demandingly.

 

Blake simply covers Weiss’s mouth as she looks at Cinder. “So who are expected to see then?”

 

Cinder sighs. “Glynda Goodwitch has taken over all my patients, as well as myself.”

 

Neo grins as she signs.  _ ‘That’s why I tagged along. I need to talk to Ruby and Yang.’  _ She dashes off inside as soon as Yang’s name comes out from Cinder’s mouth. 

 

Cinder sighs as she leans against the camo covered truck. “She’s up to something, I just know it. And what makes it even worse is that even though I’ve only known her for a few months now, I just know her somehow. Like we’ve met before.”

 

Blake sighs as she leans next to Cinder. “Weiss and I were actually talking about that. Ever since the hotel thing, it really does seem like we should know them a lot better than we should.”

 

Weiss nods as she gets on the other side of Cinder. “So where does this leave us? I’ve rathered enjoyed our visits and chats when we aren’t having another meltdown.”

 

Cinder smiles as she puts her arms around both their shoulders. “I actually have started considering the two of you friends since the whole hotel thing. And if you need a place to stay, you can stay with me and Neo, I can cook.”

 

Weiss and Blake both smile as they wrap their own arms around her waist. “I’ll bring the wine.” Weiss tells her.

 

“And I’ll bring the romantic comedies and ninja movies.” Blake states as the three of them watch Zwei collapse again.

 

“Your dog’s dead.” Cinder points out.

 

“Give him a few minutes. He’ll walk it off.” Weiss tells her calmly as Blake wrinkles her nose.

 

“Pretty sure the smell might have killed Neo.” Blake comments.

 

Cinder grins as she looks at the raven haired woman. “Give her a few minutes. She’ll walk it off.” All three of them start laughing as they stand together looking at the house, grateful that a new and solid friendship had been found amidst the chaos of living with and loving a trio of immortals.

 

**Omake 16: Prompts**

 

Akiruo: So I just added the random prompt channel for us. We can post our December prompt challenge there.

Winter1112: Winter 1112 will not write Arkos, Enabler, White Snow. I also will not do ANYTHING involving vampires or Zombies!!!!!

Celestial-pricess: I refuse to write, Enabler, White Snow, Freezerburn, Iceberg, White knight and monochrome also anything between an adult and one of the children(team RWBY etc.) I can write anything, but I only ship Weiss with Ruby so no Weiss ships. Also No Lancester

Akiruo: Akiruo will not write Enabler, White Snow, Lancaster, Simple Souls, 50 Shades of Red, Rubleck, Special Eyes, White Knight, Red tide, Simba, Catfish, Iceberg, Combat Goggles,Iced Coffee, Frozen in Time, Pedophilia, Purrha, Balls and Fix basically anything with team CDRL and Teachers and Students.

Winter1112: Wow, I’m the most flexible. *challenge accepted meme*


	17. The Death of Yang Xiao Long (Or why Ruby Should Never Be Allowed To Watch Major Hollywood Movies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Win here! This was originally on White Rose Week, but it is getting moved to it's official home where it belongs! So sit back and enjoy it a second time!

“Thank you so much for coming.” Dr. David Ozpin greets Glynda Goodwitch as she enters the surprisingly open living room. Looking around, she’s impressed at the obviously priceless artifacts that have been placed with the utmost of care by the occupants of the oldest and most expansive mansion in all of Vale. But her attention is drawn to Ruby Rose, who is standing next to Weiss Schnee and being comforted by the young white haired woman as they look at a closed casket. A large picture of Yang Xiao Long stands behind the coffin, the blonde standing proudly in full samurai armor, her helmet held under her arm as she stand in what is supposed to be an obviously heroic pose.

 

Turning to look at the older and well respected Doctor, she lifts an eyebrow. “You do realize that this obviously blows a huge hole in their theory of being immortal in my eyes.”

 

Ozpin simply smiles as he lifts his coffee cup to his lips. “Miss Xiao Long’s death was a blow to us all. Some of the girls are obviously more affected than others.” He states as he motions to Blake, Cinder, and Neo, who are playing Phase Ten at a nearby table.

 

“I see Miss Belladonna is obviously in denial.” Glynda declares as she looks at the raven haired girl who is missing her normal bow in her hair. She continues to watch as she calmly sets down what appears to be seven cards of one color and discards when she hears Ozpin clear his throat.

 

Ozpin shakes his head. “I believe you should make Miss Rose a higher priority. She is obviously distraught.”

 

Glynda nods. “You’re correct of course. I shall go see to Miss Rose if you will continue to monitor Miss Belladonna?” Ozpin just nods as he walks over to the table and sets his mug down before taking a seat and picking his cards back up. Glynda Goodwitch smiles as she watches the veteran doctor talking softly to the younger woman. No doubt, he is offering her reassurances as well as words of pure comfort. With such an excellent example, how could she do no less for Miss Rose? Squaring her shoulders, she walks confidently towards the young woman, expecting her to respond to her positive reinforcement. And with any luck, she will finally forget all about this being immortal nonsense.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“I can’t believe she’s really gone, Weiss!” Ruby cries out as she blows her nose into a tissue.

 

Weiss cringes as she takes the soggy thing and tosses it into a nearby wastebasket. “Ruby, we both know she’s going to…”

 

Ruby cuts off with a heart wrenching scream. “She’s gone forever, Weiss! Who am I going to have bug me to take her to the store?! Or get into another insane plan to rescue you and Blake with?! She was the one that kinda liked being shot in the ass!”

 

“You got that last part right Ruby!” Blake calls out from the table to various snickers from the others.

 

Weiss glares at them before she sighs and hugs Ruby tightly. “Ruby, my love, my life, we both know she is going to….”

 

“She’s gone!” Ruby cries out pitifully as she once again clings to Weiss like a red and black octopus.

 

“Excuse me Miss Schnee, but perhaps I can be of some assistance in this time of great loss?” Glynda interrupts them. 

 

Weiss just sighs. “Perhaps you can get through to her.” She states as she hugs Ruby tightly. “She is obviously too distraught to listen to me right now.”

 

Glynda nods as she puts her most sympathetic facial expression on. “I understand this is a traumatic time for you Miss Rose, but perhaps it will do you some good to talk about it?” Odd? Why does she suddenly hear noises coming from the coffin?

 

Ruby nods as she clings to Weiss and blows her nose on another tissue. “Yeah, yeah I can do that.” She replies sadly as Weiss tosses the newest tissue in the trash can. “Today started like any other day….”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“It’s gone Weiss! I can’t find my last cookie!” Ruby sobs into her girlfriend’s shoulder as they lay in bed together.

 

Weiss sighs as she rubs the other woman’s back gently. “You obviously missed it somewhere. Did you look in the pantry?”

 

Ruby nods. “And the cabinets, and even in the fridge with my cup of milk I didn’t finish!” Ruby whines loudly as she buries her head between Weiss’s breasts.

 

“Hey! This is not a valid reason for feel better sex!” Weiss shrieks even as she wraps her arms around the love of her short life. “Would you like me to help you find it?” She smiles as Ruby nods her head in accent right before she gasps and moans from a set of skillful fingers entering her gently….

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Wait, you mean to tell me that in order to help her feel better, you allowed her to finger you?” Glynda asks in surprise.

 

“But of course! My Ruby was distraught after all, and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t try to ease her emotional turmoil before we began the search?” Weiss answers so matter of factly that it gives Glynda pause. She did have a valid point, as the therapeutic qualities of sex have been researched and proven to even her satisfaction, although that is a boundary she would never ever cross. Shaking her head and ignoring the growing odd noises coming from the area of the casket, she looks at Ruby.

 

“So after your ‘encounter’, what happened next?” She asks as gently as possible.

 

Ruby returns to sobbing and wailing as Weiss sighs and holds her tighter. “After our ‘encounter’ as you put it, we returned to the kitchen with Zwei to see if we could find her last cookie….”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Ruby, will you please put some clothes on?” Weiss asks with a sigh as she holds up a shirt and a pair of shorts. “You don’t even have to wear the cursed boulder holders or vagina cutters.”

 

“Nope! Not until I find my cookie Weiss! That’s way more important than putting on clothes!” Ruby replies as she tosses a box of Nuclear Sugar O’s out of the pantry.

 

Weiss groans as she catches the cursed cereal that Ruby and Yang both inhale on a daily basis. “Ruby, we searched the kitchen three times. It’s not here!” She suddenly has to sprint to catch the jar holding her beloved gourmet coffee that Ruby tosses carelessly over her shoulder.

 

“It has to be here! It has to be!” Ruby cries out as she tosses the sugar bowl, creamer, and bread basket in short order as well. “Cookies don’t just get up and walk away! I know, I already tried that!”

 

Weiss pants as she holds the sugar and creamer bowls, while the bread basket had to be sacrificed. “Ruby Rose! Stop throwing things this instant and put some damned clothes on!”

 

Ruby turns and suddenly glomps Weiss, causing her to drop the aforementioned items. “My cookie is gone! My delicious, scrumptious, almost as good as sex with you cookie is gone forever!”

 

Weiss blushes even as she hugs Ruby tightly. “At least I know sex with me ranks higher than a cookie.”

 

Ruby smiles and winks. “You taste better than any cookie Weiss.”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Hey! Keep the sex stuff to yourselves!” Cinder roars from the card table, as the others nod. “Some of us are shut down right now no thanks to mother nature being a bitch!”

 

Blake nods. “And my girlfriend is currently in a casket.” She adds as she lays down a set of five and a set of two.

 

Glynda nods as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “I am loathe to agree, but I must. Besides, I have a feeling the two of you had sex in the kitchen at this point?”

 

Weiss blushes and nods as she strokes Ruby’s hair. “She can be very persuasive.”

 

Ruby just starts sobbing even harder as she blows her nose into Weiss’s shirt, getting a shriek from the white haired girl. “After we cleared the kitchen, Weiss finally talked me into actually following Zwei….”

 

“More like after leaving a puddle in the middle of the kitchen floor Neo slipped in!” Cinder yells as Neo glares angrily at them.

 

“Shut up! This is my story!” Ruby roars back them.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Zwei whines as he looks at the two of them approach hand in hand as they argue as always. He can never understand why they argue so much, but he shrugs inwardly as his keen hearing picks up their conversation.

 

“You could have at least let me have my panties back Ruby!” Weiss hisses at her girlfriend.

 

“Why? Everyone in the house knows you have a bush! It’s not like anyone can even see anything considering you haven’t trimmed it in a while!” Ruby counters with a sly grin. Even he knows Ruby just fucked up royally. No one speaks of Weiss’s bush. No one. Zwei can’t help but chuckle a bit as Weiss starts slapping and hitting Ruby as she shrieks at her to be quiet, who all knows, and why must she be such a dolt?! 

 

Zwei finds them so funny most days, but after almost three hundred years, he is just happy to see Ruby so alive and full of energy once more. She has been listless and depressed ever since Ozpin brought them from France, and even her tinkering has brought her no joy. But now that Mistress is home, things have steadily improved as far as he’s concerned.

 

And at least he didn’t bring the bunny loving bitch and the dark haired copy of Mistress with him. Zwei can’t stand either of them still, and it’s been so long now. But enough of that. Mistress gave him one job, and he did it well. And Mistress always rewards him with treats and belly rubs! He starts barking in excitement to get their attention, which always works with Mistress of course. His barking reaches a fever pitch as Mistress releases Ruby from a headlock and runs over to her. Bleh! She still smells like sex, creamer and sugar! Not a good combination!

 

“Did my favorite puppy find the cookie? Oh yes he did! Oh yes he did!” Belly rubs! Yeeeeeeeeeessss! “Of course he did! Because he is such a good little puppy!”

 

Ruby chuckles as she kneels down beside Mistress and…. Is she giving me head scratches too? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Heaven! “Good boy Zwei! Weiss and I knew you could do it!” 

 

Of course he can do it! He’s had almost three hundred or so years to practice now. He can smell a mouse fart from a quarter of a mile away, find it, and shame the poor thing to death. A stolen cookie is a simple thing compared to that! But enough of that! He is in scratching Nirvana now. A sacred and holy place where there is nothing but the scratches! He can feel both his rear legs twitching now as he reaches his happy place, and soon it is all his Mistress’s soothing voice and visions of doggy treats raining from the heavens….

 

/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Is there a point to all the dog petting?” Glynda asks as she pinches the bridge of her nose in irritation.

 

“It soothes me!” Ruby cries out as she sobs once again. And is someone knocking from inside the coffin?

 

Weiss nods. “And it does have some bearing as to the story.” She adds as Ruby blows her nose once more on her shirt. “Stop that you dolt! I am not a tissue!”

 

“But it’s my snot and tears Weiss! I thought you loved all of me!” Ruby cries out as big alligator tears fall down her face. 

 

Weiss gives a resigned sigh as she cuddles the suddenly pathetic, yet adorable woman. “Of course I do Ruby. It’s a good thing this is one of Yang’s shirts anyway.”

 

“YAAAAAAANG! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!” Ruby cries out as she blows her nose once more to Weiss’s groans.

 

_ ‘Just tell the rest of the freaking story already!’ _ Neo signs out from the table as Cinder translates.

 

“I agree. It’s about to rain and Daddy is going to be pissed if his backhoe is left out in it.” Cinder adds as she lays down her last phase to everyone’s groans.

 

“Oh shut up! I’m the one telling this story, and I’ll get to it when I feel like it!” Ruby detaches herself from Weiss long enough to shake both fists at the people assembled at the table.

 

Weiss sighs as she looks at the coffin, which is…. Is it really starting to rock?! “Better make it fast then Ruby, you’re running out of time.”

 

“So there we were, getting ready to open the door and expose the cookie thief!” Ruby declares as she attaches herself back onto a groaning Weiss…..

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Is the cannon really necessary?” Weiss groans as she rubs her lower back. After following Zwei to a locked door, she was witness to another one of Ruby’s not so bright ideas. Damn it but she wishes she had never let her watch the Pirates of the Caribbean movies the other night!

 

“Yup! If it worked for Captain Jack Sparrow, it’ll work for me! And it’ll scare the shit out of the cookie thief!” Ruby gushes as she finishes ramming a wad into the breach. “Hand me that cannonball will ya?”

 

Weiss sighs as she uses her foot to move the ten pound ball towards her. “This isn’t a major action movie, Ruby. This is real life!”

 

Ruby smirks as she loads a cartridge into the cannonball with a mallet before loading it. “I know that Weissy! That’s why I’m using an explosive type cannonball I developed for the confederacy during the Civil War.” She tells the younger woman as she starts aiming the cannon. “You might want to cover your ears.”

 

Weiss grabs for a pair of noise cancelling headphones she had the foresight to grab from the living room as Ruby loops the cord for the cannon around her wrist. She can barely hear Ruby yell fire in the hole before the cannon suddenly roars so loudly she thinks that she wasted her money on the head phones. But to her surprise, the door seemingly vanishes into a swirl of broken splinters and twisted metal as Ruby and the cannon both go flying into and through the wall opposite the door, and right into another storage room full of what appears to be very sharp and pointy objects. Her ears ringing, she decides Ruby can walk it off as she slowly approaches the twisted remains of the door and peers inside. “Uhhh, Ruby?”

 

“Hold on, I’m stuck on a basket sword and a couple of daggers.” Ruby calls back out from the hole in the wall.

 

“Ruby, I think I found your thief.” Weiss winces as she looks at the damage the crude, yet effective explosive cannonball has wrought.

 

“Good! I hope they suffered!” Ruby cries out. “Ouch! Who the hell left caltrots all over the floor?!”

 

Weiss sighs. “It was Yang, Ruby.”

 

“Why would Yang drop these things all over the floor?! Nevermind, it’s Yang we’re talking about here.”

 

Weiss groans as she facepalms. “Not for that, Ruby! You blew Yang up with your cannonball!”

 

“Wait what?!” Ruby screams out as she rushes toward Weiss, a dagger and several crossbow bolts still sticking out of her chest. “Oh sweet cookies no….” She moans out. “How can we be sure?! I mean it could be someone who looks like her?!”

 

Weiss sighs. “No, there’s part of her over there, over there, and up there.” she says as she points to each in turn. “I think you may have actually killed her this time.”  

 

“Noooooooooo!” Ruby screams out as she points to something laying on the floor covered in blood and still clutched in a severed hand. “Not my cookie! It’s ruined!”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Wait, let me see if I understand this correctly. You blew up your sister with a civil war era cannonball, and you were more worried about a cookie at that time?!” Glynda asks in surprise.

 

Ruby nods as she starts sobbing and clinging to Weiss, who starts stroking her hair with one hand as she looks at something on her new scroll with the other. “I feel really guilty about it now.” She sobs out as the coffin starts shaking.

 

“Let me out of here!” A muffled voice suddenly cries out. Glynda looks in surprise as she slowly backs away a step.

 

“No! You stole my cookie and need to be punished!” Ruby growls as she keeps clinging to Weiss. “Besides, your dead for sure this time, I blew you to kingdom come!”

 

“I’m not dead yet!” Yang calls out. “Blake, help me!”

 

“Nope. Ruby’s armed.” The dark haired woman replies as she shuffles the deck. “And Cinder’s winning again.”

 

“Accept your demise with dignity Yang!” Ruby shrieks as Weiss holds onto her tightly.

 

“Huh, six and a half hours. It certainly took her a while to come back from this one.” She remarks calmly.

 

“I feel alot better now! It was kinda touch and go for a bit until my arms and legs grew back!” 

 

“Shut up and stay dead you cookie stealing criminal!” Ruby cries out as she struggles to free herself from Weiss. Glynda can’t help but take another step back as the coffin starts shaking violently. 

 

“Let me the fuck out of here Ruby! Or I swear on my love for Blake I am going to return the favor!” Yang yells out as she keeps banging on the lid of the coffin.

 

“Don’t swear on me, Yang. You’re the one sealed into a coffin right now.” Blake remarks as she lays down two sets of four.

 

“Oh come on kitty cat!” Yang whines as Glynda can feel a strange sense of panic start to rise inside of her. 

 

“Is all of this some kind of joke?!” She suddenly cries out. “Are you really about to bury your own sister alive?!”

 

Ruby stops struggling with Weiss for a minute and takes a Colt Python out from underneath her ever present cloak. “I’m not that mean, Doc. I was going to shoot her before we drag her outside and bury her.”

 

“No you will not Ruby Rose!” Weiss tells her as she reaches for the pistol. “Let her out this instant!”

 

“Yeah, what the Ice Queen said!” Yang cries out from the coffin.

 

“On second thought, give me the fucking gun! I’m tired of her calling me that!” Weiss shrieks as she and Ruby keep struggling for it.

 

“No Weiss, remember your blood pressure!” Ruby cries out as the pistol suddenly roars. A chunk of the ceiling comes crashing down and smashes into Ruby’s head, knocking her out cold and knocking Weiss away. Glynda however can’t stop staring at the coffin, who’s lid begins to splinter from several heavy blows landing against it. She even screams as a bloody, shredded fist suddenly appears through the heavy lid to the sound of wood cracking and breaking. She watches in horror as Yang Xiao Long impossibly rises from the dead, still missing chunks of flesh and skin, as well as an entire eye! What is going on here?!

 

But her terror is made complete when Yang spies her and smiles an almost fiendish gapped toothed smile at her. “Here’s Yangy!” She cries out as she lifts herself free of the coffin, the rest of her in similar disarray.

 

“Don’t even think of trying to fish for a kiss right now, Yang.” Blake calls out as she watches the spectacle while Neo shuffles.

 

“And put some clothes on! No one wants to see the great blonde bush!” Cinder adds as she looks anywhere but at Yang as she blushes.

 

Yang grins as she looks around and spies Ruby with her one eye. “Yeah yeah yeah, Weiss isn’t the only one that likes to let the hedges grow.” She replies mischievously as she walks over and grabs her by one foot. 

 

“Hey! Does everyone know about that?!” Weiss blushes as she glares at Yang. Yang just nods and winks as she starts dragging Ruby away, her speed greatly reduced by the fact that one of her feet have yet to regenerate. 

 

But to Glynda Goodwitch, everything seems to start crawling along at an agonizingly slow speed. She watches with an almost detached interest as Weiss attempts to tackle the zombie looking golden haired woman, only to miss her at the last moment and crash into the picture above the ruined coffin. To her surprise, Weiss gets up quickly and points Ruby’s pistol at Yang, throwing herself into a wall when she pulls the trigger.

 

And of course, the blonde woman barely flinches as her right arm is still blown off at the shoulder. She simply grunts as she grabs Ruby in her left hand and drags her off. Presumably to get buried alive, she simply isn’t sure anymore. And of course, that little bitch Cinder just had to have the last word right before she fainted. In hindsight, which is indeed 20/20, she should have expected this. And her words may indeed be seared into her soul for all eternity.

 

“Welcome to my life now, Goodbitch!”

 

**Omake 18: Cooking part 2**

 

Akiruo: *takes a picture of the food cooking in a pan* Look I can cook!

Celestial-pricess: Looks like Borsh

Akiruo: haha, It’s Breakfast

Winter1112: I’m so proud of you!

Akiruo: Thanks

Winter1112: Way to go Aki!

Akiruo: Yes Winter approves that means I can really cook!


End file.
